He's With Me
by love783904
Summary: When Kikyo sets her sights on Inuyasha, Kagome's longtime crush, a plan is hatched : Kagome could pretend to be Inuyasha's girlfriend. But what happens when the pretend relationship becomes to real for Kags? InuxKag Maybe a slight MirokuxSango
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi hated bikinis.

At fifteen, she already had too many curves in too many places, and she didn't like people staring at her. Putting on a bikini made her feel like Janet Jackson at the Super Bowl even when she was just standing alone in a Macy's dressing room.

So why was ther a bikini in the box on her bed? The box looked like a present. It had shiny gold foil wrapping paper and a cheerful bright gree bow, as if to trick her into thinking, _Hey, there's something fun ! and exciting! in here ! _There was even a little card on top that read : FOR KAGOME ! IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT SUMMER! in her mother's perky, exclamation-point-happy handwriting.

But inside the box was this wine-red-monstrosity. Kagome didn't even pull it out all the way before she realized what is was and stuffed the pieces back in, hiding them under the folds of white tissue paper.

_Seriously, Mom ? _**Seriously? **

The other box was even more mysterious. She could tell from its large, long, flat shape that it wasn't a book or an Amazon gift certificate, which was disappointing right up front. But she was hoping for a new sundress, perhaps - maybe one she could wera over the bikini. And never take it off.

Instead, it was a tennis racket. Kagome didn't play tennis. She never played tennis in her life. This was very ominous. Kagome was standing next to her bed, examining the tennis racket, when her mother appeared in the doorway.

'' Isn't it great?'' Mrs. Higurashi said happily. '' I made sure your father got the best one. Is it light enough for you ? ''

'' Um, '' Kagome said. Her twin brother, Miroku, followed Mrs. Higurashi into the room and slouched against the door frame. He didn't look any happier than she was. Maybe he'd gotten some sinister inappropriate presents, too.

Kagome's mom sat down on the bed and pulled the bikini out of the box, laying it out flat on the comforter. It wasn't as bad as Kagome had thought - not as skimpy as the little white bikinis Kikyo Hiromi always wore, for instance. And it was her favourite color. But still. There was no way she was wearing that.

'' Miroku, are you confused as I am?'' Kagome asked. '' Does mom think the Holy Spirit of Athletic Daughters Everywhere has finally arrived to possess me?'' Miroku shrugged , and Kagome's mom batted at her with the top of the bikini box.

'' I'm right here, Kagome'' her mom said. '' You can ask me these questions you know.'' Of course she didn't wait for Kagome to ask. '' It's for the Shikon Summerlodge.''

'' The day camp?'' Kagome said. '' I thought Miroku and I were doing the art program at the school. Mom, did you get paintbrushes and tennis rackets mixed up?

'' Turns out the art program was full.'' Kagome's mother said. '' So you're doing Tennis for Teens instead. Won't that be fun? And Shikon Summerlodge is close enough for you to bike to, so that'll make it easier on me and your dad, too.

'' Oh, no.'' Kagome said. '' Mom, I hate tennis.''

'' You don't know that you hate tennis, dear,'' Mrs. Higurashi said. ''You've never tried it. And this is what comes of waiting until too late to make your summer plans.

'' Then what's that for?'' Kagome asked, pointing at the bikini. '' I hope I don't have to play tennis in that .''

'' There's a pool at Shikon Summerlodge,'' Mrs. Higurashi said. ''One of the afternoon activities, after tennis practice, is swimming, which I though you would like. Don't you like swimming?''

_I do like swimming, _Kagome thought. _I'd just prefer to do it fully clothered, thank you very much. _

'' Lucky you already know how to play tennis, '' she said to Miroku. Tennis had been one of Miroku's brief obsessions, so he'd taken lessons long enough to be a decent player. '' At lease you'll definitely look cooler than me with one of these.'' She tried to flip the racket in one hand and dropped it on the floor.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. '' Well, that's the bad news. Miroku's not going with you .''

'' WHAT !!! '' Kagome was horrified. The whole point of having a twin was that you never had to go anywhere by yourself. So you never had to stand around awkwardly, feeling like the pigeon in a flock of flamingos, while nobody talked to you. You always had someone to stand awkwardly with you. That was the whole point. Miroku wouldn't meet her eyes. '' But why? We were going to do it together! ''

'' We've decided that the Shikon Summerlodge is not what Miroku needs right now, '' Kagome's mom said.

'' Mom, that's not fair ! Why does he get to stay home and play video games while I have to go out and look like an idiot all by myself?''

'' It'll be good for you,'' Kagome's mom said firmly. '' And look on the bright side : You might actually make some friends besides your brother.'' She stood up in a '' conversation over'' kind of way. Kagome used to have a friend besides Miroku : Ayame Wolfe, her best friend through all of elementary school. But Ayame had moved to China a year before, and Kagome hadn't found anyone else. It was hard to make new friends at her school, where she would always be known as '' Ayame's quiet friend'' or '' quirky Miroku's twin sister.'' And she was sure it wouldn't be easier at summer camp all on her own.

'' No I won't !'' Kagome cried. '' Oh mom, I'll be the only person I know there! No one will talk to me and it'll be so, so awful ; please don't make me go without Miroku ! ''

'' You'll know someone else,'' Miroku said, finally chiming in. '' Inuyasha is going to the Shikon Summerlodge too.''

_Thump-thump_. Kagome felt her heart jump up and bang into her rib cage. Okay, that did make a difference. Inuyasha Takahashi was Miroku's best friend although they weren't quite alike. Miroku was a guy who was good would the ladies and was very, very lecherous. Inuyasha was a quiet guy who was also adorable, smart, and funny. Plus he was really, really smart. ( academically anyway). But as far as Kagome could tell, every freshman and sophomore girl at No Tama High wanted to date him.

But Kagome's crush on Inuyasha was different from everyone else's . It was. Those other girls like him the way you like a movie star, but Kagome like the real him. She know why Inuyasha was friends with Miroku. She was there the day they met.

Back then, Inuyasha was the new guy in town. He showed up the first day of eighth grade and practically made girls swoon all the way down the hall. In Pre-Algebra,, second period, Mr, Sone split Miroku and Kagome up and sat Inuyasha right in between them . Kagome kept looking over at Miroku thinking of the things she wanted to tell him, but figuring it was too risky to pass a note through a stranger. The third time she looked over, hoping he'd noticed that Mr. Stone's bald spot was shaped exactly like a pineapple, she saw him watching Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha was folding a piece of paer, over and over, and twisting it around. The twins both stared at him until suddenly, sitting on Inuyasha's desk, there was a small origami whale that oculd fit in the palm of your hand.

With a studious expression, Inuyasha drew eyes and a smilely face on the way. Then he looked up and caught Kagome smiling at it. She looked away quickly, embarrassed. When she glanced down again, the whale was sitting on the corner of her desk, beaming at her. After class, as she was gathering her books, Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha.

'' Hey, '' he said, '' that was cool. It's origami, right? Can you make other stuff too?'' Kagome knew that Miroku was interested now. Plus she kinda knew that once he was interested in something, it was very, very, hard to make him stop.

'' A few other things.'' Inuyasha replied. '' My dad taught me. I can show you, if you want.''

'' Sure! '' Miroku said. '' How about Saturday? You could come over for lunch.''

'' Don't you want to know my name before inviting me over?'' Inuyasha said with a cute smile.

'' The dork is Miroku,'' Kagome said. '' My brother. I'm Kagome. ''

'' I'm Inuyasha,'' the new kid said, shaking Miroku's haid solemnly. '' Will you be there on Saturday?'' he said to Kagome.

'' Probably.'' she said. _Meaning definitely, if there's a chance you'll be there. _She knew Ayame would be more than happy to come over and meet the cute new guy.

'' Okay. Saturday would be great. Thanks Miroku. ''

The next day, Kagome saw Inuyasha carrying around a library book about Cleopatra. He was the only guy she knew who would read books for fun. But what he read was random nonfiction about things that caught his interest, like the Salem witchcraft trials or Aztec mythology or the like of Harry Houdini. That was probaby why he got along so well with Miroku. Inuyasha could probably have ditched them for a more popular crowd if he'd joined a sports team or auditioned for theater, but he liked Miroku. Whenever Miroku found a new hobby, Inuyasha read up on it. And then Kagome and Ayame hung out with them while Miroku buil a replica of the HMS Bounty from a model shipbuilding kit and Inuyasha told them strange facts about the famous mutiny.

So she knew the real Inuyasha, just like she knew the real Miroku ( minus the perverted part) when nobody else did. Kagome thought of her front door as an enchanted mirror, like the looking glass Alice climbed throgh in the book. When she and Inuyasha and Mrioku walked through it, they became their real selves. Here Miroku talked as much as he wanted. Here Inuyasha thought she was funny.

Here she could imagine that maybe one day Inuyasha would look at her and see Kagome, girl of his dreams, instead of Kagome, his best friend's sister.

She still had the whale. It was hidden in a shoe box in her room, next to other secret Inuyasha things. And nobody knew how she felt, not even Miroku, who knew every single other detail of her life and every thought that ever crossed her mind.

'' Inuyasha?'' Kagome said, picking up the tennis racket and trying to flip it again. She hoped the nervous shake in her voice would be hidden by the clatter of the falling racket. '' He's going to tennis camp?''

Miroku nodded. '' He'll be in the advanced class, of course.''

'' Of course,'' Kagome said, losing hope again. Inuyasha was one of the best tennis players in the school. And she was sure to be terrible, which probably wasn't the best way to impress him.

'' Why cant you come with me?'' Kagome said plaintively.

'' Because I said so.'' Mrs. Higurashi interjected. '' Remember me? Still in the room?''

'' Mooooooooom,'' Kagome said, flopping onto her mattress and trying to look as woebegone as possible.

'' It's all decided,'' Mrs. Higurashi said. '' Camp starts tomorrow. '' She smothed the bikini on the comforter again with a pleased expression. Kagome wished she would just take the darn bikini and wear it herself if she was so excited about it. If Kagome had to go swimming in front of Inuyasha, no less- she would be wearing the same simple black one-piece that she'd had for two years.

The doorbell rang. **Be booop bee boop ... bee booop beeeeee boooooooop. **Kagome liked the wierd chimes it played. Besides, it was the sound that usually meant Inuyasha was there.

'' That's Inuyasha. '' Miroku said. '' He called and said he has some major problem and needs our advice. Although why he'd want to ask a moron like me is the real question.''

'' Oh, Miroku honey, '' Mrs. H. said. '' Don't talk about yourself like that.''

'' It's probably another girl crisis.'' Kagome said. Inuyasha was always having girl crises - it was always some girl that wanted to date him.

'' I'll be down in a minute,'' Kagome called as Miroku thumped down the stairs. She sat up and saw that her mom was still hovering.

'' Don't you want to try it on?'' Mrs. H. said, gesturing at the bathing suit.

'' Um,'' Kagome said. _With Inuyasha in the house? I'd rather eat lizards. _''Maybe later.'' _Like in my next life, when I come back as a ditzy supermodel. _

All right,'' Kagome's mom said with another sigh, and finally leaving the room. Kagome ran over to the mirror and put on the necklace Inuyasha had given her for her birthday the past November. She always wore it around him, for good luck. It was a beautiful silver chain and in the middle was a light blue gem. Simple but she liked it.

She brushed her hair - a beautiful ebony color, past her sholders , and full of life - and then she scrunched her nose at the relection. Well. She looked pretty much the same as she did everyday, so if it hadn't worked yet, it probably wouldn't now.

Kagome found Miroku and Inuyasha as usual, in the basement. Miroku was playing with the zoom on the secondhand video camera he'd borrowed from Dad. Inuyasha was still standing by the door, and when Kagome walked in, he trew open his arms and went, '' Kagome !"' in this big dramatic excited voice.

This was their new joke. The week before, Miroku had asked them to act out a scene for his camera, and when Inuyasha started doing everything all over-the-top and melodramatic, Kagome had followed along. They though this was the most hilarious thing ever, and they couldn't get through three lines without falling over laughing. Miroku didn't think it was quite so funny.

'' Inuyasha !'' she cried now with the same dramatic enthusiasm.

'' Oh, shut up,'' said Miroku.

Inuyasha held up his hand and Kagome high-fived him. As he walked back to the couch, she curled her fingers over her palm, holding in the warm, tingly feeling his had had left behind.

'' So, what's the new crisis, Inuyasha?'' Miroku asked, setting the camera on the coffee table and kneeling to peer through it. He never seemed all that interested in Inuyasha's girl problems, but Kagome thought it make Miroku feel better to hear that even if you could get a girlfriend, it wasn't easy after that. He still hadn't dated anyone, just like her and Inuyasha. Plus, as far as she knew, Miroku never liked anyone, either.

'' It's the end of the world !'' Inuyasha said as Kagome sat down on the other end of the couch from him. '' I'm totally doomed. Oh, hey Kagome, did you know that Ewan Mcgregor, Bradd Pitt and Will Smith, were all offered the role of Neo in the The Matrix before Keanu Reeves got it? They turned it down. Isn't that crazy?''

'' It would have been much funnier with Will Smith,'' she said. Some days Inuyasha's eyes were amber but today he was wearing a bright red T-shirt that made them look more like a melting honey colour.

'' Miroku, you should make a movie like The Matrix, '' Inuyasha said. '' Kagome could play Trinity. ''

'' No prob.'' Miroku replied. '' I was wondering what to do with that two hundred million dollars just laying around in my bank account.''

'' Oh, but,'' Kagome said, snapping her fingers, '' I'm afraid that my leather catsuit is in the laundry. Too bad.''

'' That is too bad,'' Inuyasha said earnestly. '' I had this whole series of you-in-black-leather movies planned. X- Men, Catwoman, King Kong ... I'd be Naomi Watts and you'd be Kong, of course.''

'' Shut up,'' Kagome said, fliging a through pillow at him.

'' What, he said with a grin. '' It's the grandest love story ever told.''

Luckily Miroku interupted before Kagome had to respond to that.

'' Hello?'' said her brother. '' Crises? Aren't we here for a reason? You don't sound all that doomed. ''

'' I am, '' Inuyasha said. '' I'm totally doomed.''

'' Why?'' Kagome asked. As far as she knew Jake had fallen of the most wanted guy list for a couple of months.

'' Kikyo Hiromi.'' said Inuyasha with an utter distaste in his voice.

Kagome's heart sank. Kikyo was the classic popular girl - long black hair, beautiful, tall and blissfully mean. Once she got her hooks into someone, they stayed hooked, even after she dumped them. If Inuyasha had falled for someone like her, Kagome didn't stand a chance. In fact, if Inuyasha had fallen for someone like her, maybe Kagome didn't know him that well after all.

'' Kikyo Hiromi? '' Miroku asked. '' She's ... isn't she kind of out of your league?'' She's like really really popular.''

'' Sadly , apparently not,'' Inuyasha said. '' She wants to go out with me. Maybe she sees some untapped popularity potential in me. If so, I vote for not tapping it. It can stay right where it is thank you very much.

'' Kikyo wants to go out with you?'' Miroku said.

Kagome was relieved, but she did not appreciate Miroku's shocked tone of voice. Why wouldn't anybody want to go out with Inuyasha?

'' Yup,'' Inuyasha said. '' She informed me of this in an e-mail.''

'' No way,'' Kagome said.

'' See for yourself.'' Inuyasha pulled a piece of paper out of his back jeans pocket unfolded it and slid it over to her.

**Yashie ! **

**Have you ever wondered what it would be like to date the hottest girl in school? I bet you have. I could tell you were thinking about it when I got lemonaid from you at my sister's graduation ceremony. You were thinking '' If only Kikyo would ever date me.'' Well, it's your lucky summer. I have decided that I need a boyfriend and here are the reasons we would be the perfect couple **

**( 1 ) our heights would match perfectly. **

**( 2 ) we'll both be at Shikon Summerlodge this summer, **

**( 3 ) we're both cute and popular, **

**( 4 ) and so we'd be like the Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt of Shikon, only without the smelly orpahns. **

**I imagine this feels like winning the lottery, doesn't it? Not that i'd notice if I did, since I'm already so rich, but I'm guessing you would, and it would be like just as way exciting as this. I'll meet you tomorrow at the front gate of Shikon so we can make our entrance together . Then I'll also debrief you on the Rules of Dating Kikyo. How awesome will this be? **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Kisses. **

**Kikyo **

'' Oh Yashie,'' Kagome said, passing it on to Miroku. '' How can you resist?''

'' I know,'' Inuyasha said, '' It's better than winning the lottery. It's like winning the lottery and falling down a well and being vomited on by a llama all at the same time.

Kagome laughed '' So she's going to be at Shikon Summerlodge too? Does she play tennis?'' _Lord please don't let her be in the Beginners class with me. Please find some other horrible way of torturing me instead. _

'' Nope, she's working at the pool - training to be a lifeguargd. So hopefully we won't have to see her too much. '' Miroku flattened out the printed e-mail on the table and videotaped it. '' This is crazy,'' he said.'' I didn't know girls ever did this kind of thing.''

'' Kikyo Hiromi does anything she wants,'' Inuyasha said. '' Which is why you guys have to save me. I can't date her! First, it'll be painful and agonizing. She'll make me carry her things and bring her sodas and buy her stuff, and then she'll yell at me when I do anything wrong, and then she'll make fun of me to all her friends behind my back, and then she'll dump me and tell everyone what a dork I am and I'll never get date in this town ever again !!!! I may not be the world's most popular guy, but this will ruin me for the rest of high school. Remember what she did to Kevin or Alvaro? No, you don't because once she was through with them they disappeared from everyone's minds . FOREVER.''

'' However, Miroku started. '' She is really hot. Like Angelina Jolie -type hot.''

'' EW! Miroku! '' Kagome said, smacking his shoulder.

'' She is! "' Miroku said. '' Right Inuyasha?''

Inuyasha just shrugged. '' She's not really my type.''

'' Not your- seriously ? ''

'' Personally, I would've stayed with Jennifer Aniston,'' Inuyasha said. '' And did you miss the part about the **Rules of Dating Kikyo **? Does that sound like fun to you? Man, I knew I shouldn't have met her eyes when she came up to get lemonade. I shouldn't have agreed to work the concessions stand at graduation in the first place. Now it's going to be the worst summer ever.'' He slid onto the floor, lay down, and crossed his arms over his face.

'' Can't you just say no?'' Miroku asked.

'' Even I know the answer to that.'' Kagome understood exactly what Inuyasha was worried about. She;d been avoiding Kikyo since elementary school. If you stayed far under her radar, you could slip by unnoticed and unharmed, but if you popped into her line of sight in any way, she would rip you to shreds with one flick of her Frech-tipped nails.

'' Doomed,'' Inuyasha muttered. '' Dooooooooomed.''

'' All right,'' Miroku said. '' Tell her that you already have a girlfriend.''

Inuyasha thought for a minute '' Like, long-distance? I don't think she'll buy that. Plus it's only been a week since school ended. Where would I have picked up a girlfried in a week?''

'' I dunno.'' Miroku shrugged. '' You could tell her you're dating Kagome.

Kagome was so, so, so glad that Miroku had his eyes glued to the camera controls and didn't see her expression. Inuyasha kept his arms over his face, so he didn't notice either. She felt like she might have fainted. There was a really awkward pause, and Kagome wondered if she was supposed to make a joke here. She started to say , '' As if -'' at the same time as Inuyasha said '' Well I - '' and they both stopped.

'' What were you going to say?'' he asked. He put his arms down and cocked his head till he resembled a puppy dog.

'' Um, just ... as if she'll believe that.''

'' Why?'' Miroku said. Kagome wished Inuyasha would say something, but he just kep looking at her.

'' Well, if you think Kikyo is out of his league, then I'm in another solar system aren't I?'' she tried to joke.

''Actually it might work.'' Inuyasha said. Kagome bit her tongue, she was so surprised.

'' Sure it will,'' Miroku said. '' Kagome will be at the Shikon Summerlodge too, so Kikyo can see you're together. And it's only for a little while, until Kikyo gets over you. And it's not like there's anyone Kagome wants to date, so you're hardly putting a dent in her love life. Right Kagome?'' _That's nice. Thanks Miroku. _

'' What do you say Kagome?'' Inuyasha asked, rolling over onto his stmach and porpping his elbows onto the floor and his chin in his hands adorably. '' Want to be my pretend girlfriend?'' His eyes were like swirling pools of honey, big and irresistible.

_Kagome, this is what you've been dreaming about. Correction : This is a strange parody of what you've been dreaming about. Is this really what you want? Being Inuyasha's pretend girlfriend? _

_Yeah , sure, okay, Close enough ! _

'' Okay,'' she said, feeling dizzy. '' I mean, it'll be tough pretending to be like you, but I guess I can take one for the team. Right?''

'' You're my knight in shining armor, '' Inuyasha said, getting up and kneeling on the couch next to her. Right next to her. '' My hero, my warrior princess,'' he said, taking her hand. ''My King Kong.'' He presser her hand to his heart. She could actually feel it beating through the soft fabric of his shirt. It was going really fast. Nearly as fast as hers, but he was an athlete, so it probably went that fast all the time.

'' Okay, here are the Rules of Pretend Dating Kagome, '' she said. '' You need to stop comparing me to a giant gorilla.''

'' What are the other rules?'' he asked, He was still holding her hand against his chest

'' That's the only one, '' she said. Was her voice shaking? Could he tell? '' So far. I'll keep you posted as others come up.''

He grinned. '' I'll look forward to it.''

'' Okay.'' Miroku said standing up. '' I think I've figured out how to change it to night recording . Let's go test it in the shed.'' He picked up a flashlight and headed for the staires. Kagome couldn't believe her own twin hadn't noticed how much she was blushing. She wanted to stay where she wasy forever, but she pulled her hand free and scrambled off the couch.

'' Great, okay,'' she said. '' Sounds like fun.'' She looked back from the doorway. '' Coming Inuyasha?''

'' You bet.'' he said, standing up and stretching. ''Where my girlfriend goes, I go.''

Kagome shivered.

_I always thought my first boyfirend would be Inuyasha. But I never though it would only be pretend. _


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kagome was sitting on the front steps, tracing shapes in the dew with her sneaker, when Inuyasha's bike appeared at the end of the block. She jumped up and checked for the tenth time whether her tennis racket was sucurely fastened to the back of her bike.

'' Bye,'' Miroku said from the doorway. One of their cats, Thorn, pressed his face against the screen door next to him and made a sad noise. '' Have fun.''

'' Yeah right,'' she said. '' You're the one who's going to have fun. I wish I could stay home all day, too.'' He nodded, looking down at the ground. Mrs. H. came up behind him and swung open the screen door. Thorn trotted out and nosed Kagome's ankle.

'' Are you wearing enough sunscreen Kagome?'' Her mother asked anxiously. '' Did you bring extra? What about the hat ; did you pack the hat I gave you?''

'' Yes mom, '' Kagome said. '' I'm wearing enough sunscreen to cover the entire population of Australia. I think I'll survive the sun ; it's the pain and hiliation of tennis you should be worreid about.''

'' Hey, Higurashi family,'' Inuyasha said, skidding to a stop in the driveway. '' Ready to go, Kagome?'' She was glad he didn't make a girlfriend joke in front of her mom. That would have been tough to explain.

'' Sure.'' She swung onto her bike. '' Bye Miroku.''

'' Bye.'' He went back into the house. Mrs. H. stayed on the porch, waving, until Kagome and Inuyasha were halfway up the block and couldn't see her through the trees anymore. Kagome had hardly been able to sleep all night. What was going to happen that day? What did being a pretend girlfriend mean? What would she have to do? Who would Inuyasha tell? What would people think? She had no idea how to act around a real boyfriend, let alone a pretend one.

The wind whipped her long hair back from her face as they coasted down the the hill to the stop sign. Kagome could feel Inuyasha glancing over at her, and she wondered whether she looked like a sweaty mess already. As they paused at the corner, waiting for a car to pass, suddenly he leaned over and put one hand overs hers on the handlebars. Kagome froze. She wanted him to leave it there, but she didn't want to seem obvious about wanting him to leave it there.

'' Kagome,'' he said. She loved the way he said her name.

'' Yeah?''

'' Are you okay? You look nervous.''

'' Well, '' she said, '' you know, tennis. Me and sports, a bad combination.'' _Wow, could I sound like a bigger dork? _

'' You don't have to do this,'' he said. '' If you don't want to. It's okay. I can find another way to get rid of Kikyo.''

'' Oh, that?'' she said with a nervous laugh. '' I'm not worried about that. Seriously. Um. It's the tennis. Nerve-wracking tennis.'' _Oh, and maybe the fact that I'm alone with Inuyasha, No Miroku. No Ayame. Just me and Inuyasha. _

'' If you're sure,'' he said, taking his hand back to his own hadlebars. Kagome took a deep breath.

'' Besides, didn't you e-mail her already?'' she said. ''We wouldn't want her to think I got sick of you that fast.'' She tried to smile.

'' True,'' he said with a grin. '' Okay, but just remeber I really appreciate this.'' He lifted up and pedaled ahead, and it took her a minute to recover enough to follow him. Shikon Summerlodge was down a winding road through pine trees. The camp had a pool, teniis and basketball courst, sports fields, and a large barn for indoor activities when it rained. A couple of different summer programs used the camp, but the one Kagome and Inuyasha were doing was Tennis ffor Teens.

As they coasted into the parking lot, Kagome spotted a thin, tan figure in white shorts and a fitted white baby teen leaning against the big Shikon Summerlodge sign.

'' Uh-oh,'' Inuyasha muttered.

'' I thought you to her,'' Kagome said. '' Didn't you e-mail her?''

'' I did,'' Inuyasha said. '' She didn't write back. Maybe she didn't get it.''

Kagome felt an anvil of cold dread settle into her stomach. She'd spent so much time thinking about how to pretend to be Inuyasha's girlfriend that she'd completely forgotten about what Kikyo Hiromi might do to her. Stealing Kikyo's chosen boyfriend - that definitely didn't qualify as staying under her radar.

'' Just ignore her,'' Inuyasha said.

'' Very funny,'' Kagome retorted.

They got off their bikes and rolled them into the bike rack. As Kagome knelt to wrap her lock through the front wheel, she heard the clip-clop of Kikyo's high-heeled sandals coming closer, as if an elegant angel of death were approaching.

'' Hi Inuyasha,'' Kikyo said in her sultry voice. Kagome had always thought Kikyo was too skinny to have a voice so low, but it made her sound like an oldtime movie star. It also made her sound bored a lot of the time. That, or she really was that bored.

'' Hey, Kikyo,'' Inuyasha said. How did he sound so casual? '' This is my girlfriend, Kagome.'' Kagome's hands were shaking, so she could barely clip her lock into place, but she finally snapped it in and stood up. Kikyo was studying her with narrow, cold gray eyes. Her hair was a light black, and perfectly straight. Kikyo loved to wear white to show off her tan, and she always seemed to stay that colour all year long. Miroku was convinced that it was fake, and that she went to a salon or used some product. Whether that was true or not, Kagome-s mom - World's Most Enthusiastic Supplier of Sunscreen - would have been appaled to see it.

'' Kagome Higurashi,'' Kikyo said slowly. '' I have seen you before.'' She narrowed her eyes even more. '' I thought you moved away in elementary school.''

_Nope. I just got quieter and better at staying out of your way. _

'' Guess not,'' Inuyasha said when Kagome didn't respond. '' Lucky for me.'' He came around his bike and started helping Kagome unfasten her tennis racket from the back. Kikyo leaned against the bike rack, watching like a snake poised to strike. Kagome could barely breathe, she was so nervous. Could Kikyo tell that they were just pretending? What would she do if she figured it out? Behind them, a car pulled up.

'' Howdy-doo Kagome !'' a voice called, and Kagome winced. It was Mrs. Taisho, her mother's friend. The Taisho's had moved to town a year before, and Mrs. Taisho worked with Mrs. Higurashi at the library. At first, Kagome's mom have been convinced that Mrs. Taisho's daughter Rin would be a perfect new best friend for Kagome after Ayame left. But Rin was much too cool to hang out with Kagome. Kikyo had latched on to her from day one, so now Rin was one of the most popular girls in school. Kagome waved at Mrs. Taisho as Rin got out of the car and bounced over to the bike rack. Rin moved like there was always dance music plying in her head. She had perfect, really long, striaght black hair, that was held back in a high ponytail, and although she was short, like Kagome, she always looked long and graceful. She was wearing bright clean tennis whtes, and Kagome glanced down at her scruffy khaki shorts and red T-shirt.

'' Hey Kikyo,'' Rin said as she came up.

'' Rin,'' Kikyo said with a note of scandalized disapproval in her voice. '' You're wearing white.''

'' Well, yeah,'' Rin said. '' They're tennis whites. That's the idea.''

'' White is _my _colour,'' Kikyo said.

Rin giggled. '' Don't worry, Your Highness. My bathing suit is green. By the time I get to the pool, no one will ever know that I was so out of line.''

Kikyo sniffed. '' Rin, you remember Inuyasha,'' she said meaningfully. ''' This is his girlfriend.'' Rin squinted at Kagome.

'' No way. I didn't know you guys were dating.''

Kagome suddenly had the horrible realization that if Rin knew, Mrs. Taisho would know, and that meant that Kagome's mom would hear the news before Kagome even had time to get home. But it was too late to do anything about that now.

'' Um, yeah,'' Kagome said. '' It's new.''

'' Really?'' Kikyo said, rolling her r. '' When did you guys get together?''

'' Last Wednesday,'' Inuyasha said.

'' Friday.'' Kagome said at the same time. Kikyo's eyebrows shot up.

'' I asked her on Wednesday,'' Inuyasha said quickly, '' But she didn't say yes until Friday. ''

'' Oh, how cute, '' Kikyo said in a tone that sounded more like '' oh, how repulsive.''

'' How did he ask you?'' Rin said. She sounded more interested than Kikyo. '' Was it adorable ? Or was it weird ?''

_Hmm, let's see, I think I'd have to go with weird. _

'' You know, '' Inuyasha siad, pehaps sensing Kagome's panic. '' I just asked her. No big deal. We should go in, shouldn't we?'' He started forward and Kikyo stopped him with one hand on his chest. Looking stright at Kagome, she draped herself over his sholder.

'' Oh boys,'' She said in a teasing, aren't-we-all-friends-here way. '' They never care about the details. To get to the real story, you have to ask the girl. Right, Kagome? So tell us the details. I want to hear every single thing.''

'' It's totally boring,'' Inuyasha said. '' And we're going to be late.''

'' We have a few minutes,'' Kikyo said, resting her other hand on his arm so both hands were holding him in place. '' Unless there's some reason you don't want her to tell this story, Yashie.''

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances. Hers said _She totally knows we're lying. _ His said, _Help ! What do we do? _

Kagome took a deep breath. Well, she had imagined Inuyasha asking her out a thousand times. She could describe the perfect scene pretty easily.

'' Um,'' she said. '' It was Wednesday night. I decided to walk Thorn and Alanna - those are our dogs - to the park on the corner. When I came out the door, Inuyasha was there, on the porch. He looked like he'd been waiting for a while, thinking about ringing the doorbell. I thought that was weird, but he asked if he could come to the park, and I said sure. I gave him Alanna's leash because she doesn't tug on it as much as Thorn does.

'' Your dogs are named Alanna and Thorn?'' Rin interrupted. Kikyo glared at her, but she didn't notice '' Seriously?''

'' It's from this series of books I like,'' Kagome said, blushing furiously. '' Alanna and Thorn are twins, like me and Colin, so that's why we picked those names. '' She hadn't ever thought about her dog's names being embarrassing before.

'' Go on, '' Kikyo said '' So you and Inuyasha walked up to the park.''

'' Yeah,'' Kagome said. '' And we let the dogs off the leashes in the fenced area, and then we sat on this bench by the fountain.''

'' I know that fountain,'' Rin said. '' Wow, that's really so romantic.''

'' Rin, '' Kikyo said. '' Stop interrupting!''

'' And then he put something in my hand,'' Kagome said. She had imagined it so many times, it was like it was real in her head. She could practically see the expression on his face in the moonlight. '' I looked down, and it was this little origami whale. On one side it said, **Kagome ... **And when I turned it over, the other side said, **... will you be my girlfriend? **

'' Oh my God,'' Rin said. '' That is the cutest thing I've ever heard.''

'' How could you read it in the moonlight?'' Kikyo asked suspiciously.

'' There are, um, lights in the park,'' Kagome said, jolting back to reality. She glanced nervously at Inuyasha, but she couldn't figure out the look on his face. Was he freaked out? Did he think it was weird that she had come up with that whole story oof the top of her head?

'' Oh,'' Kikyo said. '' Well, that's sweet.'' She shoved Inuyasha away from her. '' I don't know why you didn't want to tell us that story Inuyasha.''

'' Guys don't like girls to know how romantic they can be.'' Kagome said, trying to sound like she had any idea she was talking about.

'' But you waited until Friday to say yes?'' Kikyo asked. Kagome felt like she was being interrogated. The bright lights and water torture couldn't be far off.

'' Um, I guess I was nervous, '' she said. '' I haven't - I mean, Inuyasha's my first - '' She faltered. She couldn't do it. She couldn't say Inuyasha's my boyfriend.

'' The important thing is she did say yes,'' Inuyasha said smoothly. He put one arm around Kagome's shoulders and used his other hand to wrap her arm around his waist. '' Now that you have all the details you need for an in-depth encyclopedia on the subject, may we please get to camp Miss Hiromi?''

Kikyo lifted her chin so her wings of hair swung back from her face. '' Of course,'' she said linking her arm through Rin's. '' Come on, Rin.'' They swept on ahead, down the path leading to the check-in booth.

Kagome's heart was racing. Inuyasha's whole side was pressed against hers, and his bare arm was resting lightly on her shoulders, and her arm could feel the muscles in his back through his shirt, and it didn't seem possible that she could be so confused and scared and thrilled at the same time.

'' Wait, he whispered, curling his hand around her shoulder until Kikyo and Rin were out of earshot. As soon as they were, he nudged her forward, keeping his arm in place. '' Kagome, that was amazing.''

'' Oh,'' she said, turning a light scarlet. '' It wasn't anything special.''

'' Seriously?'' he said. '' I couldn't believe it. I wish I were that cool You should have been a guy. You'd knock the socks off any girl with a move like that.''

Kagome started giggling. She couldn't help it. '' Knock the sock off?'' she said. '' How old are you, fifty?''

'' Nice,'' Inuyasha said. '' I give you a compliment, and you make fun of me.''

'' Sorry,'' Kagome said. '' I forgot for a moment that that's really what every girl wants to hear - that she'd make a great boy.''

'' I mean, '' said Inuyasha, '' that you're so much smarter than any boy I've ever heard of.''

'' I'm a girl,'' Kagome pointed out. '' So that's true by definition.''

'' Dweeb,'' he said affectionately.

'' Loser.'' she said.

'' Smart wench.''

She started giggling again. '' Oldest person ever trapped inside a fifteen-year-old.''

He pressed one hand to his forehead. '' Alas, how my girlfriend abuses me.'' They'd reacehd the check-in counter, so he took his arm from around her shoulders and leaned over to sign in. Kagome glanced around and stopped laughing. Kikyo was standing halfway down the path to the swimming pool, her arms folded so her elbows were sharp points at her side. Kagome could parctically feel her freezing glare from there.

This wasn't over. Kikyo wanted Inuyasha, and she thought Kagome was the one standing in her way. The question was, what was Kikyo going to do about it?

A/N : Hello ! well, you guys sent me so many reviews ! And I'm just getting started! There are going to be maybe about 17 chapters. and I will answer some of the questions given in some of the Reviews

**Q :** InuIchiSasLover11 : just a suggestion but if u did it it wold make me so hapy!) that kikyo  
(or should i say kinky-ho? XD) goes after inuyasha anyway, then gets  
-slapped by kagome

**A :** love783904 : Well, that depends on what I want to do with this story. I will take your suggestion cause it seems like a good one. But i'm not making any promises.

To Kuroi Koneko : Thank you very much for correcting my name errors.

Animeloverchick4eva : Thank you for reviewing my story. I have already started my next chapters and should be done by maybe Sunday January 27, 2008 .


	3. Chapter 3

The good news was that the Advanced Tennis class was on a different set of courts, so Inuyasha couldn't see how badly Kagome played. The bad news was that Rin was in Beginners with Kagome, except she was really good, and Kagome war terrible. Rin's swings were smooth and always connected with the ball. Kagome kept letting go of the tennis racket by accident and nearly beaned the instructor with it. She was pretty sure that Rin was laughing at her, and the tales of Kagome's incompetence would be traveling straight back to Kikyo.

By lunchtime, Kagome's arms ached and her hair was sticking to her face. She was so relieved when the instructor let them go, she didn't even care that now she'd have to face Kikyo and Inuyasha again. Kagome was gathering her stuff wh4en a voice said, '' Hey,'' behind her, and she jumped.

'' Sorry to startle you,'' Rin said, bouncing on her heels. '' I just wanted to say, don't worry, you'll get better. I was pretty bad when I started. I'm still not good enough for Intermediate or Advanced. ''

Kagome couldn't think of anything interesting to say. '' Um. Thanks,'' she managed. Rin kept looking at Kagome, as if she was thinking, _How did a girl like you snag Inuyasha Takahashi? _Kagome thought, _I'll answer that if you can tell me why you agreed to be best friends with the scariest girl in school. _

'' Well?'' Rin said.

'' Well what?'' Kagome asked.

'' Aren't you starving? Let's go to lunch.'' _Let's? As in '' let us'' ? Us? Me and Rin Taisho? There's an us there? _

Rin spun her racket impatiently and Kagome quickly grabbed her bag with the hat, the extra sunscreen, and the brown-bag lunch her mom had packed. She followed Rin up the walkway to a bunch of picnic tables under the tress. The other Tennis for Teens campers were gathering there, along with the lifegaurd training class from the pool and a group of basketball campers.

Inuyasha was already sitting at a table, unwrapping his lunch. His wet, long silver hair was half-wet from the showers and drying in the sun, so it was kind of shinier and spikier than usual. That day, his T-shirt was light blue making his amber eyes shine like the morning sunlight. He saw Kagome and waved.

'' Wow, '' Rin said. '' Did you see his face light up when he saw you? That's so cute. My boyfriend never looks that excited to see me. '' _Yeah, I guess Inuyasha's a really good actor, _Kagome thought.

'' You have a boyfriend? '' she said, but too quietly so Rin didn't hear her and she had to repeat herself.

'' Oh sure,'' Rin said. '' Sesshomaru Reijiero. Kikyo set us up in April.'' That made sense. Sesshomaru was athletic and was also an inuyoukai and was agreeable and would fit in well with Kikyo's idea of who her friends should date.

Rin peeled off to join Kikyo and her Glare of Death in the line for pizza, and Kagome hesitantly went over to Inuyasha's table. See, this was why Miroku should be there. She'd know exactly who to sit with and how. And if she wanted to spend lunchtime reading her books, he wouldn't mind. But of course she had to sit with Inuyasha, right? A girlfriend would normally sit with her boyfriend. That was the normal thing to do.

She set her lunch bag down on the table, opposite him, and he immediately reached out and grabbed it.

'' Hey,'' she said. '' Eat your own lunch.''

'' Sit next to me,'' he whispered frantically. ''Or else she will.''

Kagome looked up and saw Kikyo heading purposefully their way. She scooted quickly around the end of the table and managed to sit down next to Inuyasha before Kikyo plunked her tray down on the table.

'' Oh, Yashie,'' Kikyo said, ignoring Kagome, '' I saw you playing tennis when I went by the courts earilier. You are so talented.''

'' Thanks,'' Inuyasha said, opening Kagome's lunch.

'' Wow, Kagome, your mom reallying likes carrot sticks, doesn't she?''

'' We suspect she owns stock in them or something.'' Kagome joked. Inuyasha laughed . Kikyo didn't

'' Not to mention,'' Kikyo went on as if they hadn't spoken, '' You look so hot in shorts. Not every guy can pull off that look - right, Kagome? It must be so hard for you to concentrate with your boyfriend right there looking that hot.''

'' Oh, we're in two different classes,'' Kagome said awkwardly.

'' So which celebrities do you like Kagome?'' Kikyo asked. '' Any guys as cute as Inuyasha? Don't worry I'm sure he won't be jealous. Tell me your deep dark secret crush.''

_Yeah, that would be ... Inuyasha '' _Um... I don't know,'' Kagome mumbled. '' Maybe Jake Gyleenhaal.''

Kikyo rolled her eyes. '' Like we haven't all heard that one before.'' she said.

'' Here, Kagome,'' Inuyasha said, and she realized he was saying her name a lot more than usual. He broke his cookie in half and handed her the bigger portion. '' To make up for all those carrot sticks.''

'' Really?'' Kagome said. She met his amber eyes as he handed her the cookie. He looked so worried, she couldn't stop herself from smiling at him.

'' That is so cute,'' Rin said, sliding onto the bench, next to Kikyo. '' Sesshomaru totally refuses to share his food with me. I once ate a French fry off his plate when he had clearly finished eating, and he, like didn't speak to me for the rest of the weekend. ''

'' He's probably helping you watch your weight,'' Kikyo said nastily. '' I'd say he's doing you a favor.''

Rin looked hurt. She stared down at her pizza, poking it with her plastic fork but not eating. Kagome wished she was brave enough to tell Rin that Kikyo was being crazy - and mean for no reason - but she was too afraid to butt into their conversation. Kikyo had enough reasons to hate her.

'' So, what are you going to do for your afternoon activity?'' Inuyasha asked Kagome. She realized there were sign-up sheets on all the tables. The list of choices included more tennis ( _No, thanks.), _learning to papier - mache, (_maybe if I was still eight years old), _Ultimate Frisbee, and pool volleyball. Sadly, going home and watching TV with Miroku wasn't on the list.

'' I don't know,'' Kagome said. '' None of this is my idea of fu. I guess Frisbee sounds the least painful. ''

'' Really?'' Kikyo pounced. '' I thought for sure you'd want to hand out with him but I' sure that's not true.''

Kagome gave Inuyasha a confused look, and he tapped **POOL VOLLEYBALL **with one finger. '' I'm team captain,'' he said. '' Cynthia, - the woman in charge of pool activities - asked me to because I've had lifeguard training. ''

'' Oh, '' she said. Now what? On one hand, if she stuck with frisbee, she wouldn't be acting like a real girlfriend, would she? But on the other hand ... pool volleyball meant a bathing suit. In front of Inuyasha and , worse, Kikyo. At least the red bikini was safely hidden under he bed at home.

'' Come on, '' Inuyasha said, taking one of her hands in both of his larger ones. '' It'll be fun.''

'' You don't really want me on your team.'' Kagome said. '' I'm totally terrible.''

'' I know, '' Inuyasha said. '' I want you on the other guy's team.''

Kagome swatted him with her free hand. '' That is no way to talk to your girlfriend.'' she said, forgetting for a moment that Kikyo was right there, intently watching them.

'' You're right,'' he said. '' My apologies, sugar plum. I'm sorry honey pie. I'll never do it again, my little pumpkin. Is that better?''

She wrinkled her nose at him. '' I feel so edible all of a sudden.''

'' Cute enough to eat,'' he said. Kagome looked down at the table, turning slight pink. He didn't have to overact quite so much. Kikyo would catch on if he kept being ridiculous.

'' Adorable,'' Rin said, shaking her haid. '' I aspire to be that adorable.''

Kikyo stood oup, grabbed Rin's arm, and yanked her away. As they hurried off, Kagome heard Kikyo whisper _'' Nauseating,'' _just loudly enough for Kagome to hear. But because of Inuyasha's heritage. He also heard it.

Kagome pulled her hand free and wrapped up the remains of her sandwich. Now that they were gone, how was she supposed to act?

'' I think it's going well,'' Inuyasha said. '' Don't you?''

'' Um, sure.'' Kagome said. _**In the sense of my not being literally dead yet, anyway. **_

'' You don't really have to do volleyball if you don't want to.'' he said.

'' That's okay.'' Kagome said. '' I'm sure it'll be fun. Besides, after tennis, I could use a swim.''

'' Have I said thank you for this?'' Inuyasha asked. '' Because seriously, thank you for this.''

'' I'm not sure I'm helping.'' Kagome said. '' She's still paying so much attention to you.''

'' I'm sure she'll get over it soon,'' Inuyasha said. '' You won't have to pretend for much longer.''

_**So, insetad of pretending to date you ... I can go back to pretending I don't like you. **_Kagome sighed. _**When do I finally get to stop pretending? **_


	4. Chapter 4

The girls' changing room by the pool had separate stalls with doors, much to Kagome's relief. She didn't like getting undressed in front of people, plus she was sure Kikyo and Rin would be staring at her the whole time. As she waited for a stall, Kagome saw that most of the Beginners tennis class had signed up for pool volleyball, too, including Rin. Kikyo kept talking loudly about her lifeguard training, like she wanted everyone to know she wasn't a tennis camper like the others. Her sixteenth birthday had been two months before, so she was old enough, and the pool gave special classes for it in the mornings.

Inuyasha would be turing sixteen in a week and a half, more than four months before herself. Kagome wondered suddenly if she was supposed to get him a present. Normally she'd help Miroku pick out something funny from both of them, like the **Extreme Worst-Case Scenario Survival Guide. **But as his pretend girlfriend, was she supposed to give him something special and meaningful? Something that Kikyo would notice, that shouted, '' Look, my totally-for-real girlfriend gave me this?''

She'd have to save panicking about that for later. Maybe Miroku could help her figure it out. Not for the first time, she wished he was at Shikon Summerlodge too, and she wondered what he was doing all day. Probably beating all her high scores on their games. She adjusted the starps on her black one-piece and stepped into her flip-flops, tucking the rest of her stuff into her shoulder bag. Her necklace from Inuyasha went carefully into the side zipper pocket, where she was sure it would be safe. The minute she unlatched the door, Kikyo pulled it open.

'' Oh, Kagome,'' Kikyo said. '' What a darling bathing suit. I used to have one just like it. When I was nine.''

Kikyo, of course, was wearing one of her twelve different white bikinis. This one had thin barely-there starps holding up the top, and the bottom was a pair of tiny short-shorts that showed off her unnaturally tanned legs. Kagome could not imagine ever, ever, ever wearing something like that in public. Rin was wearing a two-[iece, too, but it was more of a tankini, where the top came all the way down to cover her stamach like a tank top. She kept tugging at it as if trying to make it cover more. It was deep emerald green with darking green waves across it, and she wore matching emerald-green flip-flops.

'' Towels are over there,'' Rin said, pointing to a folded pile by the door.

'' Unless you brought your own,'' Kikyo said, '' because you don't care for other people's germs.''

She wound her lavender beach towel around her waist while Rin and Kagome each toom one of the plain white ones from the pile. The she led the way out into the pool area. Kagome was glad she was wearing waterproof sunscreen, even if her mom was crazy. It was really hot around the pool, like the sun was magnified by the chiseled, fake-looking stones. Up in the two lifeguard stations, two older guys were sitting, looking like Secret Service agents behind their sunglasses. A volleyball net had been set up. stretching across the middle of the pool.

Inuyasha was standing with a coulple of freshmen, talking and pointing to the net, but when he spotted Kagome, he broke off and came over to her.

'' Hey,'' he said with a smile, '' Long time no see.''

But Kagome could tell that he was worried about her being alone with Kikyo in the chaning room, and that he was really asking if she was okay. Before Kagome could say anything, a curly-haired woman in bright yellow culottes blew a whistle around her neck and made them all gather at the wall farthest away from the pool. Then she spent forty-five minutes explaining all the rules of the pool as well as how to play the game. She must have said, '' No running on the edge of the pool'' five gazillion times. Kagome wasn't sure how she was supoosed to take anyone in bright yellow culottes seriously. Finally, she called the team captains forward and read off their assigned teams. Kagome couldn't believe her luck - she was on Inuyasha's team! As she headed over, he high-fived her and winked.

'' Did you make that happen?'' she whispered.

'' Of course, '' he said. ''Cynthia likes me. She's hoping I'll work here as a lifeguard once tennis camp is over.''

Best of all, Kikyo had to be a team captain too, and Rin wound up on a thrid team, so Kagome and Inuyasha didn't have to get too close to them for the rest of the day.

There were six teams, so four teams would watch while the other two played each other, and then they'd switch around. As Cynthia explained it, they'd practice for a week, and then they'd have a tournament the next week to crown a winning team. Kagome realized that, that meant she'd signed up for two weeks of pool volleyball. She wouldn't get to switch to something else - like Frisbee - until the two weeks were up. Well, maybe Kikyo would be over Inuyasha by then.

To her surprise, volleyball was much more fun than she'd expected, although she kept getting water up her nose and a couple of freshmen on her team were horrifyingly better than she was. She even managed to hit the ball in the right direction a couple of times, and each time she did, Inuyasha yelled, '' Yeah!'' and splashed her. Her turn to serve came up. She balanced the ball on one hand and tried to remember what she'd learned in regular volleyball in gym class.

'' Here,'' Inuyasha said, coming up beside her. '' Hold this arm out straight.'' He took her left arm under the water and straightened it out so it was pointing a little to her right. '' Now keep that arm straight while you hit it with your other fist.'' He reached around behind her and touched her right shoulder.

The combination of his hands, her bare arms, nad the water made her so nervous, se swung wildly and sent the ball up out of the pool, into the crowd along the edge.

'' Don't worry,'' Inuyasha said, squeezing her shoulder. '' You'll get it next time.'' _Not if you keep helping me like that, I won't ! _Kagome thought, but the truth was she'd rather be that close to Inuyasha than hit a great volleyball serve any day. Finally, finally, the end of the day came. Kagome didn't want to face Kikyo and Rin in the changing room again, so she toweled off her hair, pulled on her shorts over her bathing suit, and headed straight out to the bikes.

A stranger was leaning against the rack, next to her bike. A guy about her age. She'd never seen him before, which probably meant he either was new or went to one of the private schools in town.

'' Hey,'' he said with a lazy, crooked smile. He had amazingly straight white teeth. His hair was long and black, tied up in a high ponytail, and his eyes were light brown. ( A/N : Can you guess who it is?'' )

'' Um, hi,'' she said. '' Sorry, that's um that's my bike.''

'' Oh, sorry,'' he said,, moving aside. She knelt to unlock it, hoping Inuyasha would come out soon.

'' I'm Koga,'' he said. His eyes had this faraway, dreamy look, and she couldn't tell if he was really listening to her until he turned and smiled at her agian. His smile could really catch a girl's attention, even if that girl had a pretend boyfriend she was secretly totally in love with.

'' Is it cool?'' he said, but kept going without waiting for an answer. '' Tennis. Man, I'm bad at tennis.''

'' Me too,'' Kagome said. '' It's - ''

'' What did you say your name was?'' he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, acting like he didn't just interrupt her. He was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, and she wondered if he was melting in the heat but too cool to admit it.

'' I didn't, '' she said. '' Um, it's Kagome.'' She unwrapped the chain from he bike wheel and stashed it in her shoulder bag. She tried to move as slowly as she could without looking like a mentally challenged alien. She really, really wished Inuyasha would show up. Or else she'd have to stay and make conversation with this strange guy, because of course she couldn't leave without Inuyasha, could she? That wasn't a girlfriendy thing to do.

'' Kagome,'' Koga said. '' That's cute. Has anyone ever told you that you look like Sophia Bush?''

'' Who's that?''

'' Wow, really?'' he said. '' Or are you just trying to trick me into admitting I watch **One Tree Hill?'' **

Kagome giggled. '' My brother would kill me if he found that on the TiVo.''

'' Uh, yeah, me too,'' Koga said, affecting a deeper voice. '' Me, I only watch wrestling. And monster truck rallies. Grrrr.''

'' You're so busted,'' Kagome said. '' Admit it- you stay home whenever **Grey's Anatomy **is on don't you ?''

He laughed, and she found herself smiling despite her nervousness. She liked it when people got her jokes.

'' Hey Kagome,'' said Inuyasha from behind her. She'd forgotten to keep watching for him, but her heart stilll eaped into double time as he paused next to her. His T-shirt was slightly damp from his wet hair, so it clung to his shoulders, which were strong from all the swimming, and tennis. The light blue colour made her want to lean into it, like falling into the sky.

'' Who's this?'' Inuyasha asked. His amber gaze was fixed on Koga, and he didn't look too friendly.

'' This is Koga,'' Kagome said, wondering why her voice sounded higher than normal. '' We just met. He's waiting for someone. ''

'' Oh,'' Inuyasha said. Koga reached out his hand, and Inuyasha shook it, the tendons in his arm tensing like he was slamming a hammer down.

'' And you are?'' Koga asked.

'' Inuyasha.'' Pause. '' Kagome's boyfriend.''

Kagome was astonished. Why on earth did he say that? Kikyo was nowhere in sight. There was no one around to run back and report to her. There was no reason at all to volunteer that information, as far as she could see. Not that she minded, but it was odd.

'' Ah,'' Koga said.

'' We'd better get going Kagome,'' Inuyasha said, touching her bike but not looking at her.

'' Yeah, okay.'' she said. She pulled her bike free and stood for a moment awkwardly, waiting for Inuyasha to unlock his bike. Koga was still watching her. As Inuyasha rolled his bike free, she swung onto hers and said. ''Well, see you.''

'' Nice to meet you Kagome, '' Koga said. He gave her the smile again, and she ducked her head and pushed off. Inuyasha was quiet all the way back to her house. She felt the wind blowing her hair dry and she wondered what was he thinking. At the bottom of her driveway, he braked but stayed starddling his bike.

'' Don't you want to come in?'' she said. '' We can make fun of my lazy slug brother.''

'' Nah, not today,'' Inuyasha said. '' I've got stuff to do. Tell him I say hi.''

'' Oh, okay.'' Kagome said. He ran his hand along the top of his hair, stopping as his clawed hands reached his ears. He looked like he was going to say something else, but in the end he sighed and stood up on the pedals and rode away. She watched him ride to the end of the block, where he glanced back and waved at her, and then she rolled her bike into the garage and went into the house. Miroku was lying on the floor in front of the couch, where she'd expected him to be. As she went into the den, he quickly slid something underneath a pile of cushions.

'' What was that?'' she asked.

'' What was what?'' he said, pretending to be focused on a plate on the coffee table. '' Here, Mom made snacks. It's bascially peanut butter on celery, but cut into slices so it's prettier and harder to eat. Have you ever notices that she's weird?''

'' Miroku come on!'' Kagome said, flopping down on the couch. '' What were you hiding when I came in?''

'' Nothing. '' he said. '' Where's Inuyasha ?''

Kagome was hurt. Miroku never kept anything from her. What could it be?

'' Inuyasha decided not to come in,'' she said. '' But he says hi.'' She waited for a minute, but Miroku kept moving the celery around the plate without saying anything.

'' So... did you have fun today?'' she tried. '' Tennis was so lame. I'm a total menace with a tennis racket. What did you do?''

'' Nothing, '' he said again.

'' I'll bet, '' she said, reaching for the remote control and flipping the TV to their favourite game. To her surprise, none of the scores had changed. Either he hadn't played very well that day, or he hadn't played at all.

''Was Kikyo there?'' Miroku asked.

'' Of course, '' Kagome said. ''She's so scary. And now she seriously hates me.''

'' But she's really hot,'' Miroku said. '' I don't get why Inuyasha wouldn't just date her. I would, if I weren't too stupid and boring for her to like me. It sounds a lot easier than pretending to date you.''

'' Oh, thanks!'' Kagome said sarcastically, pushing herself off the couch. She headed for the door in a huff, but he didn't stop her. In the doorway, she turned and glanced back. He was staring down at the table, rolling a pencil absentmindedly back and forth along the carpet. Her mom was coming down the stairs as Kagome went up.

'' Oh, Kagome!'' Mrs. Higurashi said happily. '' How was Shikon Summerlodge? Did you have such a lovely time? It wasn't so bad without your brother, was it?''

'' It was terrible, like I thought it would be,'' Kagome said. '' And I think something's wrong with Miroku. I'm going to take a shower.''

Her mom looked disappointed, but she stepped aside without pressing for more tennis details. At least she didn't ask about the bikini, safely hidden under Kagome's bed. In her room, Kagome lay down on her bed, feeling tired. It was kind of exhausting being a pretend girlfriend. First there were Kikyo and Rin ; then there was all the complicated Inuyasha stuff, plus that guy Koga ; and now Miroku was acting strange and keeping secrets. She felt all mixed up, with no one to talk to about it.

_And it starts all over again tomorrow _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Okay, readers, I know you think that some author notes are really annoying, but i hope that you will see it from an author's point of view. I mean, we take time to write these things !! Anyway, right now I am in the states. I am staying with my ''friend'' and might not be able to update alot cause I need to practice with my band so I apologize deeply for those of you who are expecting me the update every week or something. Sooo, what do you think of the story so far? Also, thanx to those of you who added me to your fav. author or story list !!

The next day was even stranger than Kagome had expected, mainly because there was a surprise newcomer to her tennis class. He was leaning against the fence of the tennis courts as she walked up, swining a racket in one hand.

'' Hey Kagome!'' Koga said enthusiastically. ''Where's your boyfriend?''

Kagome nearly said, ''Who?'' but remembered in time. '' He's in the Advanced class,'' she said. '' What are you doing here?''

'' Well, you made these tennis lessons sound so fun,'' he said with his crooked smile. '' I figured I'd sign up and join in.''

''I did?'' Kagome tried to remember anything she had said that might possibly have been misunderstood as **''tennis fun'' **

'' Sure,'' Koga said. '' And maybe if you're as bad as I am, we can be partners.''

'' I'll be pretty impressed if you're as bad as I am,'' Kagome said. Rin was on the court already, bouncing a ball off her racket into the air. Kagome wasn't sure, but she got the feeling that Rin was watching her and Koga.

'' Don't you need to change?'' Kagome said as Koga started to follow her through the fence. He was wearing jeans again, although at least he'd switched to a T-shirt. '' I already got the lecture from Sergeant Shorts over there,'' Koga said, jerking his thumb at Mr. Giambi, the instructor. '' But what's he going to do? This is how I am.''

'' There's alot of running around.'' Kagome said worriedly. '' Especially when you play with me.''

'' Don't worry,'' Koga said, smiling again. '' I'll be fine.''

He wasn't fine. By 10:00 A.M., when they switched from drills to practice matches, he was sweating so much that his shirt stuck to his back,and he looked exhausted. Kagome felt bad for him, so when they were paired up, she tried to be the one to run after the ball as much as possible. Each time she did, he would collapse down on the court and lie there until the short and bald Mr. Giambi yelled at him to get up. He was right about one thing, though : He was really really bad at tennis, too. He had trouble even getting it over the net, so she hardly ever got to try volleying it back.

Finally, for the last hour, Mr. Giambi switched the partners and she was paired with Rin. At least with a good partner she had a better chance to practice, but Koga seemed disappointed that they were split up. She glanced over at his court a couple of times and caught him watching her instead of the tennis ball he was supposed to be watching. And sometimes, the tennis ball knocked him upside the head.

'' Hey,'' Rin said during a break for water. '' I've been meaning to talk to you.''

It was funny how a simple sentence like that could make a person so nervous. Kagome screwed the cap back on her water bottle, trying to look calm.

'' This Friday,'' Rin went on, ''would you and Inuyasha want to go on a double date with me and Sesshomaru?

''Really?'' Kagome said. That was about the furthest thing from what she'd expected Rin to say. A double date? A real date? With Kikyo's best friend? Maybe that's why, the voice in her head whispered. Kikyo's assigned her to spy on us. To see if Inuyasha and I still act like a couple away from Shikon Summerlodge. So I have to say yes don't I?

''Um,'' she said, hedging. '' Let me ask Inuyasha. But thanks, that sounds like fun.''

'' It would be fun,'' Rin said. '' I was thinking we could just walk downtown to the movie theater on Main Street – I think they have the new Pixar movie there, which Sesshomaru, is being kind of a jerk about seeing, but I'll get him to go. And then we could have dinner at the diner across the street afterward.''

Kagome nodded. Rin added, '' Unless you want to do something else. My mom could drive us to the mall, but I thought we'd have more fun if we could go somewhere without any parents yakking at us the whole way. Sesshomaru's not a big fan of my mom.''

'' The one in town sounds fine.'' Said Kagome. ''I've been wanting to see the Pixar movie too.''

'' Finding Nemo was so funny ,'' Rin said, and Kagome would have agreed, but Mr. Giambi, called them back to the court to keep practicing.

On the way to lunch, Koga caught up with Kagome and Rin.

'' Okay,'' he said, ''lesson learned. No more jeans. I'm afraid you're going to think my cool factor is plummeting, but you know, if the choice is shorts or death, I guess shorts wins by a tiniiiiiiiiiiiny margin.''

'' I won't think you're less cool,'' Kagome said.

''I'll think you're a heck of a lot smarter,'' Rin said. '' Hi, I'm Rin.''

'' Oh Kagome, '' Rin said, '' I forgot to methere. ntion – don't say anything to Kikyo about our double date. I'll tell her later, but she can be weird about stuff like that.''

_Clever, _Kagome thought, _Make me think that Kikyo doesn't know about it when she's really the one who masterminded the whole thing. _

No problem,'' she said.

''Double date?'' Koga said.

'' Maybe,'' Kagome answered. ''I have to check with Inuyasha.''

'' Oh right,'' Koga said. ''Your boyfriend.''

They got in sight of the picnic tables, and once again, Inuyasha was already there. He raised his hand to wave to Kagome but stopped when he saw Koga.

'' And there he is.'' Koga said.

'' You can, um, sit with us, if you want,'' Kagome said.

'' Great, thanks,'' he said. '' First, hot dogs.'' He headed off toward the lunch line. Rin raised her eyebrows at Kagome and followed him. Kagome wondered if that was a girl-code expression that a normal girl wound have been able to translate. With a sigh, she headed over to Inuyasha.

This time, she remebered to sit next to him instead of across from him. He smiled at her as she sat down, and it was such a different smile from Koga's. It made her calmer instead of more nervous, and it said, _I'm happy to see you, _ instead of _I know something about you. _ He smelled sharp and earthy, like an old pine forest.

'' Hi there, girlfriend,'' he siad as she sat down. She wondered how long he was going to find that funny, but she liked the way he said it, kind of warm and teasing at the same time. She was glad to see he seemed to be in a better mood than he had been when he'd dropped her off the day before.

'' Hey,'' he added, '' you're wearing the necklace I got you.'' He reached out and touched one of the glass beads. His fingers brushed the side of her neck like a whisper of wind, and her heart sped up. Hadn't he ever noticed that she wore it all the time?

'' Yeah,'' she said awkwardly, '' I love it.''

'' That's so cool,'' he said, removing his hand. '' Go me. What do you have for lunch today?''

'' I, um,'' Kagome said, clearing her throat, ''well, I'm guessing more carrot stickts.''

Inuyasha laughed, but then his face changed, closing down again. Kagome turned to see Koga sitting down on the other side of her.

'' Hi, '' Inuyasha said. '' I thought you didn't go here.''

'' I do now,'' Koga said. '' Hello again, Kagome's boyfriend.''

Kikyo and Rin plunked their trays down on the other side of the table, and Kagome was almost pleased to see them. She felt a weird tension between Koga and Inuyasha, and sitting in between them made her nervous.

''Hi there,'' Kikyo said, leaning toward Koga like a leopard sniffing out prey. '' I'm Kikyo. I'm a lifeguard, or I will be soon.''

'' Hey, Kikyo,'' Koga said. '' A lifegurd? That's awesome.''

'' Yes, well,'' Kikyo said, shotting a look at both Kagome and Rin, '' I thought it would be a good way to help my community. Better than tennis, for instance.''

'' Oh, I'm doing tennis,'' Koga said, and Kagome nearly giggled at the '' oops'' look on Kikyo's face.

'' Really,'' Kikyo purred. '' Rin, you didn't tell me about any gorgeous guys in your tennis class.''

'' He just started today.'' Rin said, stabbing a fork into her salad like she was hoping it would die and turn into a hamburger.

'' And what's your name, handsome?'' Kikyo asked.

''Koga, '' he said. '' What's yours?''

She wrinkled her nose like she was trying to hide her real expression. '' I already told you,'' she said '' It's Kikyo.''

'' Oh, right,'' he said. He gave Kagome a huge obvious wink. It took her a minute to realize he was saying,_The one we're not telling about the double date. _

Which reminded her. But she couldn't ask Inuyasha there, in front of everyone. ''Hey,'' she said, turning to him. He was moodily shredding her brown paper bag. '' Um, Inuyasha. I forgot to get a soda. Want to come with me to … um… buy one?''

Inuyasha looked confused. He knew her mom didn't like her to drink soda. When he paused, Koga jumped in. '' I'll come with you,'' he said. ''I've got tons of change for the vending machine.''

'' No, that's okay,'' Inuyasha said quickly. '' I can buy my own girlfriend a soda, thanks.'' He took Kagome's hand and tugged her away from the bend. His hand was cooler than hers, and much bigger.

As they walked away, Kagome heard Kikyo purr, '' You can buy me a soda, Koga,''

'' Nah, I'm good. '' he said.

Kagome hid a smile. Kikyo wasn't going to like that! But maybe if she turned her attention to Koga, she'd lose interest in Inuyasha and leave him and Kagome alone.

'' What kind do you want? Inuyasha said, feeding quarters into the slot.

'' Cherry Coke, she said. '' I can pay for it, Inuyasha.''

'' No, no,'' he said, waving her hand away. '' Let me, since I don't have a cookie to split with you today.'' He grinned at her, then glanced over her shoulder, back at the table. '' I don't like that guy.'' He said, punching the Cherry Coke button a little too hard.

'' Koga?'' Kagome said. '' Why?''

'' Well, why didn't he start tennis camp at the same time as the rest of us?'' Inuyasha said. '' Why doesn't he have any of his own friends? And his smile is all lopsided. ''

''That's true,'' Kagome said. '' He is a little weird- he wore jeans to tennis this morning. But he seems nice enough.''

'' Hmm,'' Inuyasha said turning to head back

'' Wait,'' she said, catching his sleeve. ''Actually, I needed to ask you something.''

'' Aha,'' he said. ''I thought this soda thing was out of the blue.''

'' Well, if you help me drink it, I figure I'll only be half breaking my mom's rule, right?'' He smiled, and she told him about Rin's double date offer. '' I know it's strange, '' Kagome said. '' Maybe we could tell her you already have plans, or that our parents won't let us go, or something.''

'' Are you sure?'' Inuyasha said. '' I think it could be fun, don't you?''

'' Oh, '' Kagome said. ''well, I mean, if you-''

'' Why not right?'' Inuyasha said. '' I want to see it; you want to see it.''

'' But with Rin and Sesshomaru?''

'' Well, we don't have to talk to them during the movie, But we also don't have to go,'' he said. '' I mean, if you don't want to, I can totally say no for us. I'm sure you don't want to go on your first date with a guy who's just a friend, like me, right?''

He was looking at her intently. _You have no idea, _she thought. _I want to go on my first date with you, plus every other date for the rest of my life. _

'' No, I mean, sure,'' she said. '' We can go. Let's do it. Besides, if Kikyo is behind it, this should help her convince her we're really dating right?''

'' Right,'' he said. ''That's why we're doing it. Or course.''

When they got back to the table, Kikyo was explaining lifeguard training to Koga, who looked fascinated. Rin looked absolutely bored, but when Kagome caught her eye and gave her a thumbs-up, her face brightened.

'' I'll call you,'' she mouthed while Kikyo was looking. The afternoon when a lot like the previous afternoon, except that Koga joined pool volleyball and was put on Kikyo's team. Seeing him in his swimsuit made Kagome realize why he liked jeans better than shorts: His legs were thin and paler than his arms, which looked sort of odd. But he turned out to be a lot better at this sport than tennis, and he made a lot of energetic leaps and dives to hit the ball, splashing everyone around the pool in the process. Whenever he saw Kagome watching him, he gave her his crooked smile. At the end of the day, Inuyasha hustled out of the changing room almost as soon as he went in, catching up to Kagome while she was still on the path to the bikes.

'' Hey,'' she said. '' That was fast.''

'' That guy was annoying me,'' Inuyasha said. '' He keeps asking questions about our relationship, like how long we've been dating and stuff.''

'' Really?'' Kagome said. ''That's weird. I wonder why.''

'' Uh, yeah,'' Inuyasha said, spinning the combination lock on his bike. ''Weird. Let's go before he comes out.''

As they rode back to Kagome's house, she wondered if she should talk to Inuyasha about Miroku. Maybe he could help her figure out what was wrong with her twin brother. She decided to wait and see if Inuyasha noticed anything himself. But when he came inside with her, Miroku seemed more cheerful than he had been the day before. The three of them spen the rest of the afternoon trying to set up and film gory special effects from a book Inuyasha had found. It didn't work very well ; they ended up with ketchup all over the kitchen and several bits of carrot that didn't look anything like severed fingers.

''Better luck tomorrow,'' Inuyasha said, heading out the door. '' See you in the morning Kagome.'' She stood at the screen door and waved as he pedaled away. Thorn and Alanna nosed their way into the kitchen and snuffled across the floor, licking up spattered ketchup and carrot bits.

'' Oh dear,'' Mrs. Higurashi said, coming into the kitchen. '' I gather we're having takeout for dinner.''

'' We're cleaning it up,'' Miroku said. '' Don't worry.'' .

'' I'm quite sure you are,'' his mom said. '' Kagome, Rin Taisho is on the phone for you. When you're done, ask her if I can speak to her mother.''

Miroku gave Kagome a curious look. He knew as well as she did that a phone call from Rin Taisho was not at all the normal event their mother seemed to think it was. Kagome pinked up Alanna for moral support, took the portable phone into her room, and shut the door.

'' Hi Rin,'' she said into the phone, lying down on the bed. Alanna curled up beside her and began licking her fingers with energetic snorting sounds.

'' Hey Kagome,'' Rin said, as if she called her everyday. So let's figure Friday, Sesshomaru is being a pain about it because he's going on a camping trip with his family the next day or something. But he'll come. It'll be fun, don't you think? ''

'' Sure,'' Kagome said.

'' I've been wanting to go on a double date for ages,'' Rin said, '' But Kikyo hates them. She likes to keep her boyfriends to herself. Anyway, I don't really want Sesshomaru to model himself on any of her relationships. But I figure he could pick up some tips from Inuyasha, right? I'd love it if he treated me a bit more like Inuyasha treats you.'' Kagome thought this was funny. '' Are you excited?'' Rin asked. ''Dinner and a movie, totally romantic, right? Is it okay if I have my mom drop me off at your place beforehand, so we can walk together? It's closer from your house.''

'' Yeah, okay,'' Kagome said, and then, because she felt bad about how excited Rin seemed (even if it was a trick), she added, '' I'm excited for this movie.''

'' Me too,'' Rin said, and that started her off on a comparison of Cars and Monsters, Inc. They ended up talking for half an hour - well, Rin did most of the talking - and by the time Kagome got back downtstairs, Miroku had finished cleaning the kitchen. Mrs. Willis was standing at the counter, sorting takeout menus.

'' Here you go, Mom,'' Kagome said, handing her the phone.

'' Oh, thanks, Kagome,'' her mom said. '' Pick a menu and order, would you? You both know what your father and I like. He should be home from work in about half and hour.'' Mr. Higurashi took a train to the city every morning before the rest of his family got up, and often came home late at night. Kagome didn't understand exactly what he did- something to do with numbers and law and banks and contracts. As soon as Mrs. Higurashi had wandered out of the kitchen, chatting away with Mrs. Taisho, Kagome pulled herself up to sit on the counter and whispered, '' Miroku, guess what?''

'' I don't get it,'' he said, studying a carrot. '' Why did it look so fake? We were using the black and white setting, so it's not the colour. Even I'm not dum enough to think we can get away with bright orange fingers. ''

'' Miroku, listen,'' Kagome insisted. ''I'm going on a date on Friday.''

That did get his attention, if only for a moment. He put the carrot down and picked up the pile of menus. Thorn butted at his knees, demanding more carrot pieces with a small woof.

'' With who?'' Miroku asked

'' With Inuyasha, of course,'' Kagome said. '' Remember the traumatizing soap opera you volunteered me for?'' _Which you haven't even asked me about. Like you don't care if Kikyo Hiromi murders me in my sleep. _

''Oh,'' he said, sounding relieved. '' So it's just a pretend date. ''

''Well, it's a double date with Rin Taisho and Shesshomaru,'' Kagome said. '' But Miroku, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Or say. Or wear. OH MY GOD! ''

''Who care?'' Miroku said. ''It's just Inuyasha. He doesn't care what you wear.''

_Sadly true,_ Kagome thought. '' Okay,'' she said, ''but Rin will be reporting right back to Kikyo. So I have to at least pretend to care.'' _That's my story, anyway. So Miroku doesn't notice how much I actually do care._

''You'll figure it out,'' Miroku said. '' You don't need your dumb brother's help. I vot for Indian or Mexican. You decide.''

He dropped two menus on the counter next to her and left the room, Thorn and Alanna pattering along behind him. Kagome stared at the door. What on earth was wrong with Miroku?


	6. Chapter 6

Miroku wasn't the only one acting bizarre. Mrs. Higurashi kept giving Kagome tiny smiles all through dinner Tuesday night. On Wednesday she left a pile of nail polish and makeup on Kagome's desk. And on Thursday evening, she suggested a shopping trip, ''just us girls'' even though she knew Kagome hated shopping. Kagome wasn't about to be bossed into tennis and shopping in one week, so she said no.

''Are you sure,sweetheart?'' her mom asked. ''We could get you something nice to wear. In case you need it sometime soon. For anything.''

_Aha_. Kagome's mom was on to her. Mrs. Taisho must have told her about the double date. Kagome was kind of impressed that her mom had managed not to ask Kagome a million questions right away.

'' Oh, no, I don't need anything.'' Kagome said. Her mom's face fell, and Kagome felt a twinge of guilt. ''Besides, mom,'' she added, trying to be nice, ''you're a much better shopper than I am. I like the stuff you get me.'' It was true. With the exception of the bikini, Mrs. Higurashi's taste in clotes was remarkable. Sometimes Kagome thought it was the only thing keeping her out of the ranks of the true dorks of the school.

''All right,'' Mrs. Higurashi, hovering in the doorway. ''If you're sure.''

''Uh-huh,'' Kagome said. ''Thanks''

As her mom closed the door, Kagome crawled over the bed and knocked three times on the wall, the signal for Miroku to come over. Then she started pulling clothes out of her closet.

''What?'' Miroku asked, opening the door and poking his head around.

''Come and help me deicde what to wear tomorrow,'' Kagome said.

''No way!'' Miroku yelled.

''Miroku!''

''That's girl stuff.''

''And where am I supposed to find a girl to help me with this?'' Maybe if Ayame weren't all the way in China... although Ayame had never realled cared about clothes either.

Miroku shrugged. ''Unless you want me to say that you should go on a date in your underwear, I suggest you ask mom.''

'' Yeah, right,'' Kagome said. ''So should I lie to her and say I'm suddenly dating Inuyasha, who's been our friend for three years, or should I explain that I'm only pretend dating him to protect him from another girl? Which one of those fantastic stories do you think she'd like best?''

''Whatever,'' Miroku said. '' I see bras, so I'm leaving.''

'' Miroku!'' But he had already shut the door with a firm click.

Kagome hesitated, looking at the scattered hangers and folds of fabric. Was this a fancy date? The diner wasn't exactly a fancy place. So was it more of a jeans and T-shirt event? She didn't want to look like she'd made too much effort, but she didn't want to underdress, either. She tried to remember the time difference in China. But her parents had set strict rules about when and for how long she could talk to Ayame, and their next phone date wasn't for another week. She'd have to find her girly advice elsewhere. Her hands shook a little as she picked up the phone and dialed. Sure, Rin was probably only doing this date thing because Kikyo told her to. But she couldn't lie about what she was going to wear. So mayber her advice could be useful, in just this one situation.

'' Oh, howdy-doo Kagome,'' Mrs. Taisho said with the significant emphasis one mught use to say, '' You are the next president of the United States.''

'' Hold on let me get Rin.''

'' Kagome!'' Rin cried as she picked up. ''I'm so glad you called! I was just freaking out because I have no idea what to wear tomorrow!''

''Really?'' Kagome said, her nervousness evaporationg. ''That's why I called you!''

'' Oh, awesome!'' Rin said. '' Okay. Describe every single item of clothing you own, and then I'll do the same, and then we'll pick outfits that will look good next to each other but won't look like they deliberately match, and then we'll panic and pick backup outfits, and then we'll change them around, and then we'll throw out the whole plan and start over.

Kagome laughed. ''All right, you asked for it,'' she said. ''But I own a lot of clothes. My mom loves shopping.''

''You're lucky,'' Rin said. ''Mine willl never take me. And you guys have great malls around here; in my old town there was, like, one and it was a whole hour away. I could spend my life in a mall, couldn't you?''

''Um,'' Kagome said. ''Well...''

''We'll go together sometime.'' Sally said. I'll bet it's a lot more fun with someone who doesn't always answer the question ''Does this make me look fat?'' with 'Actually, your fat makes you look fat.' I think Kikyo got that from a movie, but she thinks its so funny.''

''That is crazy,'' Kagome said, feeling a lot braver now that Kikyo wasn't there to hear her. ''Rin, you don't need to lose weight. You're way thinner than I am.''

''Yeah, but you're cute like that,'' Rin said. ''You have curves. My extra weight just makes me look thicker instead of curvier.''

''Rin, seriously,'' Kagome said. ''That is crazy talk.''

''Well, start with your tops,'' Rin said, changing the subject. ''Do you have anything red?''

''Sure,'' Kagome said, and Rin laughed.

''I'm kidding, Kagome,'' she said. ''You wear red, like, everyday.''

''I do?''

''I'm surprised your bathing suit isn't red,'' Rin said.

''Maybe if I ever get a second one,'' Kagome said. ''But I like the one I have.''

''Doesn't it get boring wearing the same one everyday?'' Rin had three that she'd been cycling between, two tankinis and a one-piece.

''No,- I mean, I like it,'' Kagome said.

''That's the important thing,'' Rin said. ''So, tops, How about green for a change.''

Finally, an hour later, they had decided that Kagome would wear a gray shirt and a black skirt with sandals that were comfortable enough to walk a few blocks in, while Rin would wear a sky-blue sundress. Kagome fell asleep feeling much happier, even though she was still mad at Miroku for being so unhelpful. The next morning, as she was detaching her tennis racket from her bike, Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her hand.

''Are you excited for our date tonight, Kagome?'' he said, a little bit too loudly.

''Shhh,'' Kagome said, glancing around for Kikyo. But the only person she saw was Koga, strollling across the parking lot a few feet away from them. He gave her a wave-salute and headed in through the gates.

''Is it a secret from Koga too?'' Inuyasha asked, still hodling on to her hand.

''No,'' she said. ''I was just making sure Kikyo wasn't around. Ironic, right? I mean, we're going on this date to prove that we're dating, but we're keeping it secret from the person we're proving it to. Who knew deception could be so complicated?''

''It is funny,'' he said. ''So are you? Excited?''

How was she supposed to answer this? ''Are you?'' she asked.

''I asked you first.'' He smiled, but there was a small dent above one of his eyebrows that he got only when he was worried.

''Sure I am,'' she said. ''Don't worry about it, Inuyasha, we'll have fun.''

''It's just that, what if Rin reports back to Kikyo about this and she says that I don't compliment you, I'm not giving you enough presents and ecetera?''

''You don't have to do any of that,'' Kagome said, shaking her head. Lowering her voice, she added, ''This is just pretend, remember?''

''I know,'' he said, looking down at her hand in his. ''But- if it were real, would you want me- I mean, whoever your real boyfriend was- to do all that stuff?''

''I don't know , Kagome said truthfully, ''Not if it's work. It shouldn't be hard. I wouldn't want you-I mean him- to only be complimenting me because I asked for it, you know? Or because you think you have to. I mean, I think if someone wanted to date me, I'd be happy with whatever they wanted to do to show it.'' She shrugged.

''That's what I figure,'' Inuyasha said. They started walking up the path into the Summerlodge. She wondered if he remembered that he was still holding her hand. ''Although I guess if it were the right girl, I'd want to do all that stuff. So maybe maybe Amy was right about me.''

''Nuh-uh, '' Kagome said loyally. ''She didn't appreciate you at all.'' _Not like I would. _

''Oh look, it's the lovebirds,'' Kikyo said, popping out from behind the check-in booth. She strtched, showing off her perfectly flat, tan stomach between her shirt and short skirt. For once, she was wearing a color other than white- a light blue fitted shirt. ''So what are you guys doing tonight?'' she said in her lw, silky voice. ''To celebrate your one-week anniversary? Or did you celebrate it on Wednesday, ha-ha?''

''We have plans,'' Inuyasha said.

''Private plans?'' Kikyo asked. ''Or maybe we could double-date. Because I was thinking of asking that guy Koga out.'' Confusingly, she and Inuyasha both glanced at Kagome as she said this.

'' Oh, I don't -'' Kagome started to stammer.

'' Sorry,'' Inuyasha said, ''Private Plans.''

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. ''Doing what?''

''It's a surprise for Kagome,'' Inuyasha said. _Smart, _Kagome thought.

'' Hmmm.'' Kikyo sniffed. ''All right, you can tell me later Yashie, It can be our little secret.'' She ran her manicured fingers down his arm in an almost seductive manner, but luckily Inuyasha twitched away.

Kikyo tossed her pale black wings of hair and stared at Kagome while Inuyasha signed in. Kagome blanced one foot on top of the other sneaker, feeling uneasy. Kikyo's gaze traveled up and odwn, examining every inch of Kagome.

''What's that?'' Kikyo said suddenly, darting forward and plucking at Kagome's necklace.

''It's my necklace,'' Kagome said, falling back.

''You wear it all the time,'' Kikyo said. ''Even when it totally doesn't go with your outfit. Like today.'' (A/N : what a bich ) After what Rin had said, Kaogme had decided to dig out a shirt that wasn't red. And it was true : The dark purple colour of her T-shirt didn't exactly match the glowing sky- coloured blue of the gem.

'' It's - Inuyasha gave it to me,'' Kagome mumbled.

'' Awwwwww, '' Kikyo said. ''Only a week and already you're giving her jewelry? What a dashing boyfriend you are, Yashie. I hope your girlfriend is good enough for you. Kidding! '' _Not! _Kikyo quietly thought in her head.

'' I gave it to her a while ago,'' Inuyasha said. ''Back when I was starting to figure out I liked her but didn't know what to do about it yet.''

Kagome thought she must have been turning the deepest shade of scarlet. If only that were actually true !

'' I have to get to tennis,'' she blurted, and took off at a sprint for the courts. Inuyasha would have to handle the rest of the morning's interrogation without her.

Koga was warming up outside the fence by jogging in place. He showed up on Wednesday in jean shorts that were clearly jeans he'd cut the legs off of, but now he was wearing real shorts.

''Hey, Kagome,'' he said. '' Remember how we were talking about Lost yesterday?' She vaguely remembered saying something about liking the show, but she wouldn't have called it a whole conversation. He rattled on without waiting for her to answer.

''Well, they're having a marathon tonight on TV, and I thought maybe we could watch it together, so you can explain it to me and maybe, I'll see how good it is. Whatcha think? We could order pizza.''


	7. Chapter 7

Last time on He's With Me : Koga was warming up outside the fence by jogging in place. He showed up on Wednesday in jean shorts that were clearly jeans he'd cut the legs off of, but now he was wearing real shorts.

''Hey, Kagome,'' he said. '' Remember how we were talking about Lost yesterday?' She vaguely remembered saying something about liking the show, but she wouldn't have called it a whole conversation. He rattled on without waiting for her to answer.

''Well, they're having a marathon tonight on TV, and I thought maybe we could watch it together, so you can explain it to me and maybe, I'll see how good it is. Whatcha think? We could order pizza.''

''Oh, that sounds like fun, Koga,'' Kagome said. ''But I'm going out with Inuyasha tonight. Sorry.'' She was half sorry and half not. She loved watching Lost, but it sounded a bit intimidating, just her and Koga hanging out.

''Aww,'' Koga said. ''Sure you don't want too ditch him? This is the only night the marathon will be on!''

''I can't do that,'' Kagome said. ''But I can loan you the DVDs of Season One, if you want. ''

''I'd rather watch it with you,'' Koga said. ''What are you doing with Inuyasha tonight, anyway?''

''We're going to the movies in town,'' Kagome said.

Koga looked like he was going to try again to convince her, but Rin came up, linked her arm through Kagome's and tugged her away, whispering about plans for that night.

It wasn't until later, during lunch, that something occurred to Kagome. Had Koga been asking her on a date? TV and pizza wasn't a typical date... and he knew about Inuyasha... but some people would call that a date. It was certainly the first time a boy had asked her to do something with just him.

What would she have said if she weren't pretend dating Inuyasha? Would she want to date Koga? _But I don't like him that way, _Kagome thought. _Do I? He doesn't make me feel all fizzy inside the way Inuyasha does. He makes me nervous... but maybe that's what it's supposed to feel like, meeting a new guy you like. _

She didn't want to date anyone but Inuyasha. But if Inuyasha didn't want to date her - and Koga did - maybe she should try it, for the experience. _I shouldn't be the only girl in high school who's never been kissed. _The thought of kissing Koga gave her goosebumps.

_Well, it doesn't matter, anyway, _she told herself firmly. _He thinks I'm dating Inuyasha And now that I've turned him down once, I doubt he'll ask again. _She glanced sideways at his ponytailed hair and bright blue eyes. On her other side, Inuyasha leaned forward to grab a napkin. HHis arm touched her, and then stayed there, his skin brushing hers, for the rest of lunch.

Koga kept looking at her and trying to make her laugh. He even stole a couple of her carrot sticks. And every time she looked up, Kagome found Kikyo glaring at her. Kikyo had been flirting with Koga all week, but he didn't seem to have noticed. She'd even been ignoring Inuyasha in favor of Koga, but all Koga's attention was fixed on Kagome. This surprised her as much as it did Kikyo. If he spent one day at Carlisle High, he'd realize the difference in their social status. and then surely he'd lose interest in Kagome immediately.

She sort of wished he would. She didn't like the way Kikyo looked at her - as if Kagome had stolen two of Kikyo's boys, and now she would have to pay... one way or another.

She was able to pus Koga and Kikyo out of her mind as she biked home with Inuyasha. Their date was only a few hours away! Even a pretend date was worlds more exciting than sitting at home with her parents and Miroku for another Friday night, especially with her brother's ongoing weirdness.

''I'll be back at six,'' Inuyasha said, pausing in the driveway. ''With my tuxedo pressed and shoes shined.''

''I should hope so,'' Kaomge said. ''My ball gown wouldn't go with anything else.'' He grinned and saluted as she wheeled her bike into the garage.

''Hello?'' she called as she went into the house. ''Miroku?''

''He's at the library,'' Mrs. Higurashi said, popping out of the den. ''How was your day? Is the tennis getting more fun?''

Kagome shrugged. ''Not really. But I think I'm getting better at pool volleyball,''

She'd actually gotten a couple of serves over the net. Inuyasha had whooped and hollered, and Koga had applauded from the sidelines. Even Rin had given her a thumbs-up.

Kagome's mother hovered for a minute, as if she were waiting for something to happen.

''Mom?'' Kagome said. ''Are you okay?''

''Of course I am,'' Mrs. Higurashi said. ''Don't you want to go upstairs and drop off your things?

Kagome glanced down at her shoulder bag and tennis racket. ''Yeah, okay. I thought I'd get a glass of water frst.''

''I'll get it,'' Mrs.Higurashi said, bolting for the kitchen. ''You go upstairs.''

''Mom, you're being bizarre!'' Kagome calledafter her. Shaking her head, she headed up the stairs and dropped her stuff inside her room. Hanging from the hook on the outside of her closet was a dress. It was a shimmering burnt orange colour, like autumn leaves, with a V-neck, a dropped waist and thin ribbons of darker red around the waist and knee-length hem. Kagome touched it in awe. The fabric was soft and shiny but not clingy.

''Do you like it?'' her mother asked from the doorway.

''Wow, Mom,'' Kagome said. ''I mean -- wow.''

''I hope it fits,'' Mrs.Higurashi said, sitting down on Kagome's bed.

''Let's find out,'' Kagome said, slipping it off the hanger. It rustled like autumn leaves, too, as she slid it on. Her mom came over to help her zip up the back. It fit perfectly.

''How do you do that?'' Kagome asked, spinning in front of the mirror. ''It's amazing.''

''Well, I just thought you should have something special for your first date,'' Mrs.Higurashi said, and then clapped her hands over her mouth.

''Oh! I wasn't going to say anything!''

''That's okay,'' Kagome replied. She wanted to tell her mom the truth, but wouldn't her mom be disappointed that she'd gone to so much trouble for a fake date?

''I've been hoping you'd tell me about it yourself,'' Mrs.Higurashi said.

''Well, we're trying not to make it a big deal,'' Kagome said, feeling awkward.

''I understand,'' her mom said, getting up and heading to the door. ''I just want you to know - I've always thought you and Inuyasha would make a perfect couple.'' She beamed at Kaogme as she shut the door behind her.

_Yeah, me too, _Kagome thought. _Now somebody tell Inuyasha that. _

A/N: People!! I have moved/changed pennames okie? It is now EmoTunaFish0.0 Now please Review


	8. Chapter 8

He's With Me

Chapter Eight

The first thing Kagome did was call Rin to tell her that her outfit had changed, whch it turned out Rin had been planning as well. Then Kagome showered, blow-dried her hair, put on her necklace and her vanilla-scented perfume that she almost never wore, painted her toenails red, and dressed. At six o' clock, she was sitting on the edge of a chair in the den, trying not to wrinkle her dress, even though her mother said the fabric was supposed to be wrinkle-proof.

''I told you that you didn't have to dress up so much,'' Miroku said from his prone position on the couch. ''Inuyasha will think it's weird.''

''No he won't '' Kagome snapped. Of course, this was what she'd been worrying about for the last two hours. But it was too late now.

The doorbell rang, and she leaped up to answer it beofre her mother could get there.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

It was Rin. She squealed the instant she saw Kagome.

''Oh my goodness! You look fantastic!''

''Come in,'' Kagome said, blushing. ''Inuyasha's not here yet.''

''What a hero your boyfriend is,'' Rin said. 'My loser said he'd meet us there. Which means, by the way, that he'll have already bought his ticket, and I'll have to buy my own. Sesshomaru's a little unclear on some of the basic principles of dating.''

Kagome hadn't thought about that. Would Inuyasha be paying for her? Maybe he'd have to, for appearances, and then she could pay him back later.

''Hi, Miroku,'' Rin said as they entered the den. ''Hey, did I see you at the drugstore yesterday?''

''No,'' he said quickly.

''I thought it was you,'' Rin said, ''but I couldn't figure out why anyone would be buying notebooks and a protractor in the summertime, so maybe I was wrong.''

Kagome gave Miroku a puzzled look, but he didn't meet her eyes. The doorbell ran again, and this time it was Inuyasha. He looked freshly showered and his short-sleeved gray button-down made his eyes look all smoky and dark. His silver hair looked like a halo around him. He was holding a short, dark red rose.

''Holy smokes,'' he said. ''You - that - you - uh...... I like your dress.''

Kagome felt she must be turning the world's brightest shade of red.

''Hi, Inuyasha,'' she managed.

''This is for you,'' he said, handing her the rose. As she took it, their fingers brushed and suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. It was soft and quick, like a butterfly bumping against her face. Guessing that, that meant Rin was was behind her, Kagome glanced around, but they were alone in the hallway.

So ..................... why did he - ?

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

''Inuyasha!'' Miroku called from the den. ''Stop loitering and come in here!''

''Thank you,'' Kagome whispered, shutting the door behind Inuyasha as he stamped his feet on the welcome mat. He looked quizzical, and she held up the flower.

''Oh my God,'' Rin said, poking her head in. ''Did you get her that, Inuyasha? That's unbelievable. Do you know how many times Sesshomaru's gotten me flowers? Zero. He's such a troglodyte. That was the Word of the Day today ; isn't it cool? Man, look how perfect that rose is! You guys are too cute for words. Kagome let's go find something to put it in.'' She fastened her hand around Kagome's wrist and dragged her into the kitchen. Inuyasha went into the den and Kagome could hear the murmur of his voice and Miroku's.

''How much does that guy adore you?'' Rin said, pulling open cabinets. ''Oh here, this should work.'' She fished out a small glass vase ahd helped Kagome fill it with water.

Kagome set the rose in the vase and gently touched the petals. It was perfect Why couldn't this all be real?

They said good-bye to Miroku and set off walking. Rin chattered most of the way, so Kagome didn't have to worry about what to say to Inuyasha.

Normally it was easy to talk to him, but this was different. This was a date. Sort of.

Sesshomaru was standing in front of the movie teater, rocking on his heels, Unlike Inuyasha, he was just wearing T-shirt and ripped jeans, and he looked like he hadn't showered in a couple of days. He also didn't compliment Rin, although Kagome thought she looked totally cute in her dark green sundress. And Rin had been right. He'd already bought his ticket, so she had to buy her own. Inuyasha closed his hand over Kagome's as she tried to pull money out of her purse.

''No, no,'' he said. ''Let me do the boyfriend thing.'' He grinned and she smiled back.''

''Ahem,'' Rin said. ''The boyfriend thing, you say? You mean, taking your girlfriend to the movies, bringing her flowers, telling her she looks nice? Are there boyfriends who actually do that?''

''Hey, I'm here, aren't I? Sesshomaru said grumpily. ''Even though this movie looks super lame. You should be happy enough about that.''

''Oh, I am,'' Rin said, taking his hand. ''I feel so blessed to be honored with your presence, I can't even handle it.''

Kagome giggled, but Sesshomaru huffed out a breath of air like he didn't get that she was joking.

Inside, there was a confusing moment as they figured out where to sit. But Kagome wound up between Inuyasha and Rin, with Sesshomaru on the other side of Rin. Then Inuyasha offered to go get popcorn, and Sesshomaru asked him to get some for him, too. When Inuyasha came back, he was also carrying a large soda and a box of Junior Mints for Kagome.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

''You like these, right?'' he said to her as he sat down.

''They're my favourite, thank you,'' she said. On her other side, Rin sighed loudly, but Sesshomaru missed her meaningful look.

''I figured we could split the soda,'' Inuyasha said, ''but, um, they were nearly out of straws, so I only too one. Is that gross? Do you mind?''

''No, that's okay,'' Kagome said. As she took a sip, she realized it was Cherry Coke, the kind she liked. Inuyasha was a perfect pretend boyfriend. He should take notes for the next time he really dated someone. She looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling sad. She didn't want him to date anyone else. She didn't want to go back to being just Kagome while someone else got to be Inuyasha's girlfriend. And then Rin would pity her, and Kikyo would be so smug.

The lights went down and Inuyasha leaned over. ''Are you alright?'' he whispered. ''The soda seemed to really depress you.''

She laughed. ''Well, it had such a sad childhood,'' she whispered back. ''I feel like we're taking advantage of it.''

''Nah, just putting it out of its misery,'' Inuyasha said with a grin, and then the previews came on.

As the theater went totally dark and the movie started, Kagome began to wonder what to do with her hands. Should she rest them on her knees? Or on the armrest? Or fold them in front of her? Or cross her arms? Was Inuyasha thinking about holding her hand? She slid her eyes ssideways without moving her head and saw that Rin and Sesshomaru were holding hands. Would Rin notice if she and Inuyasha didn't Should she do something, or wait for Inuyasha to do something or -

Inuyasha reached over and took her hand and resting it on top of his on the armrest. Okay. That answered that question. Kagome glanced sideways again and saw that Sesshomaru and Rin were kissing (!!!!) And the movie had barely started! Surely they wouldn't expect her and Inuyasha to do that. Would they?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey! how was it? did you guys like it? Just a reminder that I've moved to EmoTunaFish0.0 (pename) cause It would seem that my old penname has been hacked. Oh well, Anyway don't blame me if it seems that i've been copied PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ahhh, so many reviews. It's like the fountain of youth for me. Lawl.

**TunaFish: **Fluffy and Rin, sitting in a movie theater, k-i-s-s-i-n-g......

**Rin: **eh hehehe, ever heard of Physical Relationships?

**Sesshy: **This Sesshomaru does not know what you are speaking about

**Rin: **WHAT? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!!!! YOU MOTHER ******

**Sesshy: **This Sesshomaru hears someone calling his name. Goodbye Rin

**Rin: **Get Back here, I'ma going to Clomp you Fluffy

**Sesshy: **Eeeppp!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He's With Me

Chappie Nine

An unfamiliar sensation brushed across her hand, and she nearly jumped out of her seat. Inuyasha was slowly running his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. It felt like a secret code vibrating through her skin. Almost as if he were saying, _Don't worry, I'm here, _and _You're beautiful _and _I can't resist you. _Why was he doing that? What did it mean? Should she do something, too?

Kagome knew she was being crazy, but her heat was ignoring her brain and had sped up to a million beats an hour. She could barely concentrate on the movie. Luckily it was a pretty short one, because by the end she didn't think her heart could take anymore.

''Wasn't that great?'' Rin enthused as the crowd spilled out into the street. ''I knew it would be great. It was so great!''

Kagome wondered how Rin could have enjoyed the movie when she seemed to have spent much of it kissing Sesshomaru. Then Rin stopped in her tracks, and Sesshomaru had to drag her out of the way of the people behind her.

''Oh, no,'' Rin moaned. ''What is she doing here?''

Kikyo was standing outside the movie theater, arms folded. She looked long and slim and elegant, as always, although the angry expression made her much less pretty.

''RIN!'' she screeched.

''Hey, Kikyo,'' Rin said nervously. ''Look who we ran into.''

''After all I've done for you,'' Kikyo said, her voice as cold as ice. ''I made you popular. I got you a boyfriend. Don't you know I can take it all away like that?'' She snapped her fingers.

Kagome found herself unconsciously leaning into Inuyasha, away from Kikyo, and he put one arm around her in a protective way that she liked.

Was this an act? Kikyo seemed genuinely mad. Maybe Rin really had been keeping it a secret from her. But then how did Kikyo know to show up there?

A suspicion struck her. Could Kikyo have weaseled the information out of Koga?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

''Oh, for heaven's sake,'' Rin said. ''Dont be a drama queen, Kikyo. I just wanted to go to the movies. You're not the be-all and end-all of my social life.''

''You'll be lucky to have a social life after this,'' Kikyo said. ''Sesshomaru, come with me.'' She turned regally, swinging her hair back from her forehead.''

''Please,'' Rin scoffed. ''He's my boyfriend.''

''Not if I don't want him to be,'' Kikyo said. ''Come along, Sesshy.''

Sesshomaru hesitated, looking back and forth between them.

Rin's mouth dropped open. ''For real?'' she said. ''Sesshomaru!''

''I can get you Kagura Kasumi,'' Kikyo said to him.

''Okay,'' Sesshomaru said with a shrug. ''Maybe she won't won't fuss at me like this one does.''

Inuyasha snorted.

''You kiss like a wet fish, anyway!'' Rin called as Sesshomaru trailed after Kikyo. ''Troglodyte!''

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged uncomfortable glances. Kagome wasn't sure what they were supposed to do. Rin wasn't exactly her friend, but they couldn't just walk away from her after that.

''Oh my God,'' Rin huffed, blowing strands of hair out of her face. ''What a waste of three months that was. I'm sorry you guys, we totally ruined your date.''

''It's okay,'' Kagome said. _Espically since it's not even a real date. _

''I guess you guys should go to dinner without me,'' Rin said. ''I'll just go home and start cutting Sesshomaru out of photographs or something.''

''That sounds terrible, Rin,'' Kagome said. ''You should come with us.''

Besides, she had no idea what she and Inuyasha would talk about for an entire dinner by themselves. Would they still act like it was a date? As long as Rin was there, she could keep pretending it really was.

''Yeah,'' Inuyasha said halfheartedly.

''Oh, sure,'' Rin said. ''Third wheel on your one-week anniversary. I'm sure that's exactly what you want.''

''We could call Miroku,'' Kagome said. ''I'm sure he'd be happy to come join us. And then you wouldn't feel like a third wheel.''

Rin brightened a little. ''Really? Wouldn't that be weird?''

''He won't mind,'' Kagome said. ''Right Inuyasha?''

''Sure,'' Inuyasha said. ''I guess I can share Kagome just this once.'' He took her hand and squeezed it. Kagome wondered what that meant.

Rin loaned Kagome her cell phone, and although he had grumbled a bit in his Miroku way about being in the middle of filming, he managed to make it to the diner in record time. He slid into the booth, next to Rin, before they'd even had a chance to order.

''Hey, Miroku,'' Rin said. ''Sorry to drag you out into the world on a Friday night. You'll never believe how I got ditched.''

As she launched into the story of Sesshomaru and Kikyo, Inuyasha leaned sideways and tapped on the back of Kagome's hand. She jumped

''Want to share fries?'' he asked

'' Sure, okay,'' Kagome answered.

She thought it was interesting to watch Rin transform her whole three-month relationship with Sesshomaru into a funny story. It was as if Rin's life could be a TV show in her own mind - something hilarious that happened to someone else. The way she described it to Miroku, it really did seem very funny. But Kagome couldn't imagine doing that herself. When Inuyasha went off to date someone else, she wouldn't be able to sidesplitting stores about pretending to be his girlfriend. She would just be sad.

After dinner, they went back to Miroku and Kagome's house and baked cookies, filming themselves with Miroku's camera, until their mother finally announced that it was time for Rin and Inuyasha to go home. Kagome realized that she hadn't been worrying about how to act on the date for at least a couple of hours. It had been like any other night when Inuyasha came over, except that Rin was there too.

And there was one other difference. Kagome walked Rin and Inuyasha to the door, where Rin's mom was waiting outside in the car. Rin started down the porch steps, but Inuyasha hesitated in the doorway.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Oh my God, _Kagome thought. _It's the end of the date. Don't real couples kiss at the end of a date? Will Rin think it's weird if we don't? Does it matter, if she's not friends with _

_Kikyo anymore? _

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, and Kagome held her breath. On one hand, she wanted him to. Of course she wanted him to ; she'd been wanting Inuyasha to kiss her for almost three years. But if this was her first kiss........ she wanted it to be real. She wanted it to be important to the guy as well as to her. She wanted Inuyasha to kiss her because he wanted to, not because he was playing a role.

''Um, good night,'' she said quickly, stepping forward to hug him good-bye. Maybe that would let him know that he didn't have to do anything else.

His arms tightened around her and it seemed for a moment like time slowed down, and she could have stood there forever, pressed against him. She breathed in the smell of his hair and felt the warmth of his face right next to hers.

Finally he let go and stepped back, and she did, too, trying to act casual, like that had been a perfectly ordinary hug.

''Okay. Good night,'' he said. He ducked his head, kissed her quickly on the cheek, and then turned, jumping down the steps. Within moments, he had vanished into the night.

And that was the end of Kagome's first date.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kagome: **Why couldn't you let him kiss me?

**TunaFish: **Cause I'm the author and I said so

**Inuyasha: **Sulks around in a corner

**TunaFish: **.........................

A/N:

Question and answer time!!!!!

iluvSokka46: Q: Are you updating on love783904 or EmoTunaFish0.0

**A: I am going to be updating the tenth chapter on EmoTunaFish0.0 not love783904 unless, my reviewers + readers ask me to. So I hope I didn't leave you too confused there **

**Kagome: **Please review ! 

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : This is chapter 10 of He's With Me, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!!!! And one more thing..... I ONLY HAD A FEW REVIEWS!!! SO IF YOU EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPPIE, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO REVIEW OKIE?

Oh Tsumetai-kaze,

**Q : Are they going to kiss? **

**A: hmmmm how bout you guys review and tell me if you want me to make them ? **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Inuyasha: EH? Why would you make us kiss? **

**Kagome: Does that mean you don't wanna kiss me ? **

**Inuyasha: Eh? **

**Kagome: Well?**

**EmoTunaFish0.0 : Yeah! What is it Inu? **

**Inuyasha: Where's a distraction when you need one? **

**Kagome: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Inuyasha: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**__DISCLAIMER: __I sadly do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha but, I do own the rights to do whatever I want to think in this fanfic. ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPPIE TEN!!!!!!!! **

Kagome spent most of Saturday in a hammock in her backyard, reading library books while Thorn snoozed on her stomach. Miroku shut himself in his room and didn't come out until dinnertime, and then he wouldn't tell her what he'd been doing.

_Fine then, _Kagome thought. _You keep your secrets and I'll keep mine. _

Sunday morning at breakfast, her dad announced that he wanted them to wash the car. Miroku groaned and smacked his head onto the table.

''Come on, champ,'' said, clapping his son on the shoulder. ''It'l be fun, right, Kagome? Oh, you guys might want to wear your bathing suits.''

Kagome giggled. Last time they'd been given this chore, she and Miroku had wound up wetter than the car in the end. He hated it, but she thought it was kind of fun. Especially when it was hot and sunny outside, like it was that day.

Her dad pulled the car out of the garage into the driveway and got buckets and sponges while Kagome and Miroku changed. Kagome put on her black bathing suit with jean shorts and flip-flops and clipped her hair up out of the way with a large silver butterfly clip. When she went downstairs, her mother looked disappointed.

''I was hoping I'd finally get to see the bikini I bought you,'' said.

''Sorry, Mom, '' Kagome said, feeling guilty. ''I figured since I'd be getting messy, this one was better.'' She hurried through the screen door before her mother could argue with her.

Colin was already inside the car, vacuuming between and under the seats. Kagome changed the pine-scented tree that hung in the front window, and then she wiped down all the hard surfaces. As soonas Miroku was finished, she ran to get the hose.

''Stand back,'' she warned, and he jumped out of the way. Kagome turned on the hose, and her dog Alanna immediately came running over to throw herself under the spray.

''Alanna!'' Kagome protested, trying to point the hose away. The pug woofed and chased the water across the driveway, running frantically around the car to get to it. Kagome started laughing, so she didn't see the person standing at the bottom of the driveway until she whirled around and sprayed water all over him.

''HEY!''

''Oops!'' Kagome shut off the hose immediately, but it was too late. Koga was thoroughly drenched. And, as he had been the first time she'd seen him, he was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, which weren't likely to dry fast.

''Oh no! I'm so sorry!'' Kagome cried. ''I didn't see you there!''

''Dude, you totally soaked me,'' Koga said. He didn't sound happy.

''Who's he?'' Miroku asked. Kagome shoved the hose into his hands.

''Wait here,'' she called to Koga. She ran inside, grabbed a towel from the linen closet, and ran back out. By then Koga had pulled off his dripping shirt and was wringing it out.

''Here,'' she said, handing him the towel. ''I'm really sorry. What are you doing here?''

''I thought I'd stop by and say hey,'' Koga said, rubbing his hair with the towel. ''I didn't know your driveway was a water hazard.''

''How'd you know where I live?'' she asked.

''It wasn't hard to figure out,'' he said. He kicked off his sneakers, pulled off his socks, and dried his feet.

''Who's this?'' Miroku said again, coming up behind Kagome.

''This is Koga,'' Kagome said. _You'd know all about him if you ever bothered to ask me how tennis camp was going. _''Koga, this is my twin brother, Miroku.''

''Twins,'' Koga said, nodding thoughtfully. ''That's cool. You don't see a lot of girl-boy twins.''

_Ha! _Kagome thought. _Wrong thing to say! _

''Are you kidding?'' Miroku said. ''There are plenty. Alanis Morissette has a twin brother.''

''Wade'' Kagome supplied. She'd heard all this before.

''Giovanni Ribisi has a twin sister, and so does Kiefer Sutherland.''

''Marissa and Rachel.''

''And Scarlett Johansson has a twin brother.''

''Hunter,'' Kagome said. ''Aren't those the best names? Scarlett and Hunter. Much better than Alanis and Wade.''

''Whoa, whoa,'' Koa said, waving his hands.

''I yield already! You win. I guess there are millions. I had no idea.''

Miroku looked smug. He liked showing off the stuff he knew.

''Here, if we put your shirt here, it'll dry faster,'' Kagome said. She took Koga's shirt from him and draped it over the prch railing, in the sun. He dropped his socks and sneakers on the step.

''So what are you doing?'' he asked. ''Apart from soaking innocent bystanders?''

''We're washing the car.'' Kagome said.

''Wanna help?'' Miroku asked.

''Miroku!'' Kagome exclaimed. ''I'm SURE Koga doesn't want to wash our car with us.'' And she wasn't sure she wanted him to stick around that lon, especially shirtless. He kept giving her this slanty look and smile, like he thought she had deliberately otten him to take his shirt off. As if! Sure, he was cute, and slightly muscular, but she'd seen him and Inuyasha next to each other at the pool, and Jake was just so much cuter. In her opinion, anyway.

''I'd love to,'' Koa said. ''Hand me that hose.'' He smirked.

''Don't even think about it,'' Kagome said, backing up. ''Koga, don't you dare!'' She ducked behind the car just as he grabbed the hose from Miroku and turned it on her. He chased her around the car and she fled shrieking down the driveway, straight into Inuyasha's arms.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

''Whoa,'' he said, catching her elbows, and they were both caught in the spray as Koga deluged them.

Kagome shoved her wet hair back, laughing. Inuyasha was looking over her shourlder at Koga, and he wasn't smiling.

''Ooops,'' Koga said. ''You caught us.'' He grinned and spread his arms like he was being held at gunpoint.

''Caught you doing what?'' Inuyasha asked. Kagome wondered the same thing. Why would Koga put it like that?

There was an awkward pause. Inuyasha was still holding on to Kagome's elbows. Miroku glanced at each of them, looking confused.

''I got Koga wet by accident,'' Kagome said. ''He just stopped by, and he wanted to help wash the car... um...''

Why did it suddenly sound lame and unbelievable?

''Yeah, man, sorry,'' Koga said. ''We were just having fun. It's not what it looks like.''

_Not what it looks like? _Kagaome thouht. _Doesn't it look like we're washing the car? There's nothing to feel weird about here. Right? _

_''_What are you up to?'' Kagome said, trying to sound casual, although it was difficult while Inuyasha still had her pinned.

''Maybe I can stay and help, too,'' Inuyasha put in. ''After all, now I'm as wet as you guys.'' He glanced down at Kagome and finally smiled.

''Hey girlfriend.'' He gave her a wet, squishy hug and she hid her smile in his chest. (Which seemed to be outlined by his drenched shirt)

''I saw Koga ride by in this direction,'' he whispered in her ear. ''So I figured I'd come to make sure he wasn't bothering you. Hope that's okay.''

''Of course,'' she said softly. ''As long as you had a good, heroic reason for coming. We wouldn't want you to stop by just to say hi or anything crazy.''

Inuyasha winked at her and then slung his arm over her shoulder as they went back up the driveway. He and Koga exchanged some rival glances as they passed, but Inuyasha bent down and grabbed a sponge without commenting.

''Hey Miroku,'' he said. ''I've been reading about 'The Matrix' some more. Did you know that some of the scenes in the movie are based on scenes in Japanese anime movies? I think we're going to have to rent 'Ghost in the Shell' and 'Akira' to compare. Animefest, what do you think, Kagome?''

''Sure, sounds awesome,'' she said. He tossed her a sponge and then threw another one over to Koa, a little harder, so that soap bubbles spattered across Koga's chest.

''Come on, Koga,'' Inuyahsa said innocently. ''Let's wash this car.''

Between the four of them, it took almost no time at all. Kagome noticed that Koga was a lot more subdued now that Inuyasha was there. He didn't try to spray her again, and he mostly acted like he really wanted to get out of there. But whenever he saw he looking at him, he'd give her that crooked smile, and he kept edging over to work close to her.

''Oh my heavens,'' a voice said behind them.

Kagome turned to find her parents standing on the porch. Mrs. Higurashi put her hands on her hips. ''How did you all get so wet?''

''Serves me right for putting teenagers and a hose together on a hot day,'' Mr. Higurashi said with a grin.

''I didn't get wet,'' Miroku pointed out in a superior voice.

''We could always fix that, you know,'' Kagome threatened.

''I think that is quite enough,'' Mrs. Higurashi said quickly.

''Yes, good work kids.'' Kagome's dad said. ''The car looks great.''

''Inuyasha, would you like to join us for cookies?'' her mom added. ''Freshly homemade!''

Riley popped out from behind the car and Kagome's mom jumped.

''Who is this?'' Mr. Higurashi asked. Neither he nor his wife looked thrilled about having a strange, shirtless boy in their driveway.

''That's Koga,'' Kagome said. ''He's in the tennis camp with us.''

''Oh,'' Mrs. Higurashi said, mollified. ''That's nice. Come on in.''

Kagome was relieved to see Koga put his shirt back on before they all trooped into the house. He was sort of jumpy around her parents, like he wasn't sure what they would think of him, but he said all the right polite things about the cookies. He bolted out of his chair as soon as he was done.

''Well, I gotta run,'' he said. ''See you tomorrow, Kagome.''

''Yup,'' we'll see you tomorrow,'' Inuyasha said, scooting his chair next to Kagome's. Kagome risked a glanced at her mother, who was washing dishes in the sink and pretending not to pay attention. Kagome was sure she spotted a tiny smile on her face.

''Bye, Koga,'' Kagome said.

The screen door banged in response.

''Have I mentioned that I really don't like that guy?'' Inuyasha chirped.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Now..........................................

I have to thank a few certain reviewers for their support in He's with Me! If you review, you might get some awards too.

TO.........................

kestrelangel: You by far gave me the longest review I have ever gotten and for that you get LONGEST REVIEW award. LAWL

phoebe4448 : You actually threatened me to review. So I have to say that you get the award for THREATENING REVIEW. Heehehehehe

Alright that's all I have. REVIEW AND I'LL MAKE KAGOME DO SOMETHING TO KIKYO!


End file.
